Eager
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Jika kalian membuka situs internet di tengah malam tepat jam 12 –apapun itu—, kalian akan menemukan sebuah alamat web asing yang tertera di pojok kanan atasnya. Sebuah iklan yang sangat mencengangkan bagi orang yang membacanya./ "Satana sang Dewa Kematian."/ N.S
1. Chapter 1

Hanya untuk mengusir kebosanan aja...

.

.

.

**Eager**

Disclaimer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Main Pair : Naruto x Sasuke

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Warning! : BL, Shounen ai, Slash, Action, Crime, Supernatural, AU, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

**Story by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

"Heeii..."

Seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan model rambut melawan gravitasi dan poni panjang di kedua sisi wajahnya itu, menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar gumaman malas dari kawan yang duduk di hadapannya. "Hn?"

Pemuda berambut durian pirang itu mendengus sebel. "Aku bosan tahu," jawabnya ketus pada kawannya. Bibirnya mengerucut kekanakkan.

Pemuda raven berkulit putih bernama Sasuke itu mendesah pelan, "Hhh, kau sudah mengatakannya 17 kali, Dobe," ujarnya sebelum meminum coklat panas yang dipesannya dari cafe terbuka tempat mereka berada sekarang ini.

"Bosaaan, Teme..." eluh pemuda pirang berkulit tan yang bernama Naruto itu. Dia menyandarkan dagu dan setengah tubuhnya di meja yang memisahkan tempat duduknya dan Sasuke di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya dilentangkan ke depan malas.

Sepasang iris Onyx hitam Sasuke berputar. "Sabar dikit kenapa? Kau ingat tujuan kita berada di sini, 'kan?"

Naruto menegakkan badannya, Shappire birunya memandang pemuda itu sengit. "Tapi sampai kapan kita harus menunggu? Lama banget tahu. Duduk manis tanpa melakukan apapun, sama sekali bukan sifatku," elaknya bersidekap dada.

"Yah, benar. Kau itu sangat hyperaktif dan tidak bisa diam tanpa mengoceh," sarkas si pemuda raven yang memakai kaus putih dipadukan dengan mantel biru tua dan celana jean abu-abu. Dia mengambil buku daftar menu cafe yang ada di atas meja.

Naruto mengangkat segaris alisnya, "Kau mau pesan makanan lagi?" tanyanya mengingat orang itu sudah makan tortilla ekstra tomat kesukaannya dua jam yang lalu. Karena mereka berdua sudah duduk di cafe ini sejak sore hari.

"Makan malam perlu penutup, Dobe," jelas Sasuke. Matanya menelusuri daftar menu di buku yang dibukanya.

"Tumben kau makan banyak, Teme. Nanti jadi gendut lho," ejek Naruto menyeringai yang langsung dibalas tendangan kaki oleh Sasuke dari bawah meja.

Sasuke cuek saja saat Naruto meringis sakit sambil memegangi kakinya. Pemuda pirang berpakaian jaket hitam orange dengan aksesoris rantai dan celana yang banyak kantung hitam itu mendengus, sebelum memandang sekeliling.

Cafe terbuka ini semakin ramai hingga larut malam. Banyak pelanggan yang sebagian besar sepasang kekasih dan wanita. Para pelayan pun sibuk mondar-mandir melayani tamu. Kelihatannya benar-benar laris mengingat makanan di sini enak serta harganya terjangkau.

Naruto mengerjap saat matanya menangkap beberapa perempuan yang melirik malu ke arahnya dan Sasuke. Apalagi berbisik ria sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Lagi. Kemana pun dia dan Sasuke pergi, pasti ada saja gadis yang menjadi fans dadakan mereka. Membuat Naruto memutar matanya bosan. Tahukah mereka jika dirinya dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik pada gadis berlagak manis sepertinya? Menyebalkan.

Ketika Sasuke akan memanggil pelayan, dia membatalkan niatnya kala mendapati seseorang yang baru saja datang ke cafe.

"Dia datang."

"Hee? O—Oi Teme!" panggil Naruto kaget waktu tahu Sasuke langsung melengang pergi dari tempatnya.

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri orang tadi yang ternyata seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat sepunggung. Wanita berdress coklat susu selutut dengan tas tangan putih tulang itu, duduk di bangku single tak jauh darinya.

"Hai, boleh bergabung?" sapa Sasuke ramah dengan senyuman tipis begitu sampai di samping bangkunya.

gadis bermata Ametrish itu terkejut. Mukanya berubah memerah malu sekaligus senang. Beruntung rasanya dia didatangi pemuda berparas tampan seperti Sasuke. "A—ah, si—silahkan," gagapnya serambi menganggukkan kepala.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di kursi hadapannya. Naruto lalu datang seraya menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Beraninya kau meninggalkanku, Teme!" sergah Naruto. Sebelah tangannya berkacak pinggang tidak suka.

Gadis tadi menatap Naruto berbinar. Dalam satu malam, dia didatangi kedua pemuda gagah nan tampan seperti mereka? Ooh, rasanya dewi keberuntungan memberi anugrah spesial padanya saat ini. Lihat saja, para perempuan yang ada di cafe ini melihat mereka bertiga sambil bisik-bisik jengkel. Mungkin cemburu.

"Kau yang lelet, Dobe," ujar Sasuke.

Pelipis Naruto berkedut, "Apa?!"

"Diamlah, kita sedang bertamu," perintah Sasuke mendelik tajam.

Naruto menoleh ke samping, melihat gadis itu menatapnya resah dan malu-malu, "Uum, _sorry_, aku nggak bermaksud kasar kok," jelasnya menggaruk pipi bertanda lahir kumis kucingnya salah tingkah.

Gadis berkulit putih itu mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto menarik kursi dan segera duduk di dekat Sasuke, "—Teme, jangan-jangan dia orang yang menjadi klien kita?—" bisiknya di telinga sang raven.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke mengiyakan. Mereka berdua kembali memfokuskan diri pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku Sasuke, dan di sampingku ini Naruto," kata Sasuke mengenalkan diri, "Kau yang bernama Shion, 'kan?"

Gadis itu membelalakkan mata tercengang, "Ba—bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyanya yang memang benar bernama Shion.

Naruto menyeringai lebar, Shappirenya berkilat senang yang tidak biasa, "Kau yang memanggil kami, bukan?"

"Eeh?" Shion agak bergidik ketika merasakan atmosfer asing yang dikeluarkan Naruto. Sebutir keringat tanpa sengaja keluar dan menggantung di sisi wajahnya.

Sasuke melirik tajam pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, "Dobe," ingatnya.

"_Okay_..." beo Naruto malas.

Seketika, Shion merasakan perubahan udara di sekitarnya menjadi tenang lagi, "Ngg, ma—maaf, apa maksud kalian kalau akulah yang memanggil kalian?" gugup Shion memandang mereka tidak mengerti.

Onyx Sasuke menatap dalam ke mata Shion, "Kau yang mengirimkan permintaan pada 'Satana', bukan?"

Ametrish Shion membola terkejut. Tanpa sadar, kedua matanya dan tangannya bergetar takut, "...ja—jangan-jangan, kalian—"

"_You're right, lady,_" bibir Naruto kembali menyeringai senang.

"Kamilah 'Satana'," ucap Sasuke tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika kalian membuka situs internet di tengah malam tepat jam 12 –apapun itu—, kalian akan menemukan sebuah alamat web asing yang tertera di pojok kanan atasnya. Sebuah iklan yang sangat mencengangkan bagi orang yang membacanya. Di iklan itu tertulis sebaris kalimat dengan huruf _segoe script_ yang tercetak tebal berwarna merah darah, berbunyi—

"_**Ingin balas dendam? Ingin membunuh seseorang? Tapi takut terlibat hukuman kriminal bila ketahuan? Di sinilah jawabannya. Kami bisa melakukannya untuk kalian."**_

Tertarik? Kalau berminat bukalah situs itu, dan kalian akan melihat profil webnya. Di situs itu terdapat sebuah judul yang ditulis dengan huruf _Vampire, _yang berbunyi—

"_**Satana sang Dewa Kematian."**_

"_**Siap menjalankan permintaan membunuh untukmu dengan segala cara tanpa jejak dan bukti yang tertinggal."**_

Situs itu hanya bisa diakses selama 15 menit saja. Setelahnya kalian tidak akan bisa membukanya lagi hingga tengah malam tiba. Menurut desas-desus yang beredar, orang yang meminta bantuannya akan dikabulkan sepenuhnya. Bahkan kalian bisa memilih cara membunuh yang ditawarkan olehnya. Bila ingin korbannya dibunuh dengan cara mengenaskan, dibakar hidup-hidup, dipenggal kepalanya, diambil jantungnya, di mutilasi, atau di ambil bola matanya, semuanya bisa dilakukan. Tinggal menulis nama identitas kalian, nama korban yang ingin dibunuh, dan cara membunuhnya. Lalu, kirim dan tunggu balasan. Jika permintaan diterima, kalian akan mendapat email untuk melakukan pertemuan dan transaksi.

Kemudian, kalian hanya duduk manis menunggu hasil kerjanya. Keesokkan harinya, kalian akan menemukan berita hangat di _headline news_ tentang pembunuhan korban yang kalian inginkan mati. Pembunuhan itu sangat rapi dikerjakan dan bersih tanpa jejak atau bukti apapun.

Para pihak kepolisian bahkan militer negara tidak berkutik bila dihadapkan dengan kasus ini. Kemana pun mereka menelusuri hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kasusnya, pasti ujung-ujungnya jalan buntu yang didapat. Sampai sekarang lebih dari 50 kasus pembunuhan yang sangat mengenaskan terjadi karenanya. Mulai dari pejabat tinggi negara, tokoh politik, artis, aktor, sampai mafia. Teror berkepanjangan itu terus berlanjut menghantui masyarakat awam.

Dan di sinilah, di mulailah kisah dari orang-orang yang menjalankan pekerjaan haram tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"A—aku mendapatkan alamat web itu dari temanku. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi rupanya benar, ya," Shion tersenyum kaku sambil menyelipkan anak rambut pirangnya di belakang telinga. Tangannya masih gemetaran.

"Yah, itulah yang sering dikatakan oleh klien kami," jawab Naruto sebelum menyeruput orange shake yang baru dipesannya.

"Ha-ha, tentu saja. Mana mungkin langsung percaya jika Satana ternyata orang-orangnya tampan seperti kalian ini," kekeh Shion canggung.

"_Well,_ sekarang kau percaya," balas Sasuke cuek.

Shion tersenyum kaku kembali. Sebenarnya dia masih takut berurusan dengan kenyataan ini. Tapi sudah terlanjur. Mereka telah berada di hadapannya sekarang. "Bisa kita pindah lain tempat?" pintanya seraya berdiri dari duduknya. "Aku takut bila ada yang dengar, terlalu banyak orang di sini."

"_As you wish, lady," _Naruto nyengir lebar.

"Hn."

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shion, berjalan keluar cafe setelah membayar makanannya. Mereka bertiga menelusuri jalanan berpaving panjang yang berdampingan dengan jalan raya besar. Melintasi banyaknya orang dan kendaraan yang lewat di sana.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto yang masih setia meminum orange shake-nya.

Shion yang berjalan canggung di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Sasuke berkata, "Ki—kita akan ke rumahku."

"Rumahmu?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tanya.

Shion mengangguk, "Uum, aku akan menjelaskannya sambil berjalan saja," ujarnya bersuara pelan.

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam mendengarkan.

"Aku tinggal berdua dengan ibuku, Miroku, setelah ayahku meninggal 2 tahun lalu," kata Shion memulai. "Kami hidup berkecukupan. Ibuku punya butik yang mana semua pakaiannya adalah hasil rancangannya. Banyak orang yang berminat dengan baju desain ibuku. Apalagi mereka rela membayar mahal untuk membeli satu pakaian saja. Makanya, butik kami tidak pernah sepi pengunjung."

"—tapi karena suatu kejadian, semua berubah."

Tangan putih Shion meremas dress selututnya kuat-kuat. Hal itu tidak luput dari mata Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sebulan lalu, ibuku berhasil membuat beberapa desain baju yang sangat indah. Ibuku sangat antusias, dia ingin segera menjahitnya dan memamerkannya ke masyarakat luas. Tapi tiba-tiba saat malamnya, kertas-kertas bergambar desain miliknya itu, raib tak tersisa dari atas meja kerjanya." Mata Shion berkabut tipis. "Ibuku panik. Padahal dia sudah susah payah membuatnya, dan akan dipamerkan di acara pentas model 2 minggu setelahnya. Apalagi dia juga sudah memesan kain-kain yang diperlukan. Malah jadi sia-sia. Akhirnya dia harus membuatnya ulang."

"Dengan model desain baju yang baru, ibuku siap membuatnya lagi. Dia kerja siang malam tanpa beristirahat. Bahkan sampai jarang makan. Sayangnya, waktu acara pentas model sudah tiba dan dia belum selesai mengerjakannya. Akhirnya, ibuku pupus harapan, dia berniat hanya menonton acaranya saja."

Sebutir air mata Shion menyeruak keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Di acara itu, aku dan ibuku dibuat terkejut tidak percaya. Salah satu pesertanya, memamerkan baju-baju berdesain yang sama seperti yang digambar ibuku yang hilang itu. Ibuku kaget setengah mati. Sampai di rumah dia langsung pingsan. Aku panik dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Namun ternyata, ibuku terkena koma karena serangan batin, dehidrasi, dan kelelahan bekerja,"

Naruto melirik Shion iba.

"Kemudian, beberapa hari setelahnya ketika aku menjenguk ibuku, aku bertemu dengan pria yang dikenal sebagai senpai kesayangan ibuku di universitas dulu, namanya Moryo. Begitu datang, dia langsung melempar kasar sekeranjang buah-buahan ke tubuh tidur ibuku. Aku memarahinya, tapi dia malah tertawa keras," mata Shion memerah kesal. "Dia mengejek, memandang kami sambil menyeringai remeh. Dia bilang ingin berterima kasih karena berkat rancangan ibuku, dia berhasil jadi juara 1 dan banyak yang berminat dengan desainnya sekarang. Akhirnya aku tahu jika Moryo-lah dalangnya. Dengan kejamnya, dia bahkan mengatakan jika ibuku lebih baik mati saja, ibuku sangat menganggu hidupnya."

Sasuke diam menunggu lanjutannya.

"Aku kesal, aku benar-benar marah. Dan itu semakin menjadi saat tahu-tahu, ibuku diseret paksa keluar dari rumah sakit oleh dokter-dokter di sana. Katanya, ibuku tidak berhak mendapat pelayanan lagi karena uang administrasinya kurang. Rupanya itu adalah kerjaan Moryo," Shion menangis sesegukkan. "Sa-sangat keterlaluan."

Mereka bertiga berhenti di depan taman kosong yang sepi pengunjung. Naruto dan Sasuke membisu melihat Shion menangis. Mereka berdua tidak melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan gadis itu. Membiarkan gadis itu melepas kesedihannya hingga tenang sendiri. Bagi mereka, ini sudah biasa terjadi.

"Karena itu, aku ingin balas dendam," Shion mengusap kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Dia yang telah membuat ibuku menderita. Aku ingin dia mati," ucapnya mantap dengan pandangan mata tajam penuh amarah.

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap datar gadis bertubuh pendek di hadapannya. Mereka bisa melihat jelas kesungguhan yang tercantum di mata Shion.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke bernada dingin.

Shion mengangguk.

"Dosa itu bukan hanya kami yang menanggungnya, tapi kau juga," kata Naruto.

"Aku rela sekalipun aku berdosa besar," lirih Shion. "Apapun akan kulakukan demi ibuku," ungkap Shion tersenyum sedih.

Naruto menatapnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum menghela nafas kecil.

"Soal harga—"

"Aku akan berikan sertifikat kepemilikan villa di Sapporo, Hokaido," sangah Shion memotong ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerjap sebelum berpindah pada Naruto yang mengangguk tersenyum setuju.

"_Alright, we will grant your wish, my lady,"_ ucap Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya bersikap layaknya pelayan.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shion pergi menuju rumah Moryo yang terletak di timur kota Tokyo. Mereka mengubah tujuan setelah Shion mengatakan jika dia mau keinginannya segera terlaksanakan. Dia juga bersi keras ingin melihat kematian Moryo dengan mata kepalaya sendiri. Alhasil, Naruto dan Sasuke terpaksa membawa klien mereka yang masih berumur 22 tahun itu.

"Ingat Shion, jangan bergerak sembarangan di sana. Aku tidak mau kau membuat pekerjaan kami terhambat," tegas Sasuke bersuara dingin pada Shion setelah mereka turun dari bus.

Shion mengangguk ragu.

"Oh, ayolah Teme. Jangan buat Shion-chan ketakutan, wajahmu mengerikan lho," kekeh Naruto yang langsung dibalas _death glare _oleh Sasuke.

"Diamlah, Dobe."

"_No way,_ paling nggak rilekskan wajah datarmu. Nanti bisa muncul kerutan seperti Itachi, lho," kata Naruto.

"Yah, seperti kumis kucing milikmu," ejek Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"_What?!_ Ini tanda lahir tahu!_" _teriak Naruto menujuk pipinya sendiri. "Seperti punya Gaara dan Kiba."

"Itu tato asli, bukan tanda lahir, Dobe."

"A—ano, boleh aku bertanya?" gagap Shion yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh padanya bersamaan. "A—adakah orang lain yang menjadi Satana seperti kalian?" lanjutnya yang agak penasaran soal Satana.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya tajam, "Buat apa kau ingin tahu?"

"Ha—hanya pe—nasaran. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa, kok," jelas Shion cepat. Takut Sasuke salah paham.

"Hei, nggak apa, 'kan?" tangan Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Nggak ada salahnya memberi tahu orang yang penasaran," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal, "Sesukamu sajalah," ucapnya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana dan berjalan duluan.

Naruto nyengir. Dia menjajarkan langkahnya pada Shion di belakangnya. "Jadi, Shion-chan, memang di Satana bukan hanya aku dan Teme saja. Tapi ada beberapa orang lagi, semuanya bergender laki-laki. Umur kami pun tidak lebih dari 23 tahunan," terangnya.

Shion kaget, ternyata mereka tidak lebih dari kumpulan remaja sebayanya, "Ja—jadi berapa umurmu dan Sasuke-san?"

"Umurku 21, kalau Teme 19. Kakaknya Itachi, 23 tahunan," ungkap Naruto menunjuk Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Itachi!" desis Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

Naruto cengengesan. Shion terperanggah seraya menelan ludah paksa. Tidak menyangka jika kedua lelaki ini lebih muda darinya. Secara fisik, mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat berumur segitu. Apalagi saling memanggil dengan nama ejekan.

"Ka—kapan kalian memulai pekerjaan ini?"

"Hmm, sekitar 3 tahun lalu," pikir Naruto.

Shion meremas kedua tangannya tegang. Rupanya sudah lama, pantas kalau kasus yang diciptakan Satana sangat banyak. Apalagi, kepolisian tidak bisa memecahkannya sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya sekuat apa mereka sampai tidak terlacak sama sekali?

Dan— yang lebih penting, untuk apa mereka melakukan semua ini?

"Ke—kenapa ka—lian melakukannya?" gugup Shon bersuara pelan.

Naruto menatap heran. Sasuke hanya melirik datar.

"Se—sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian?" ucap Shion menatap mereka secara langsung.

"..."

"..."

Keheningan itu mengisi ketiga orang yang tanpa sengaja menghentikan langkahnya.

Shion menunggu jawabannya dengan perasaan gundah. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu apa tujuan Satana. Karena, untuk apa melakukan semua ini bila tidak punya tujuan yang jelas?

"...Untuk balas dendam," ungkap Naruto tersenyum dingin. Wajahnya mendatar dengan sinar mata Shappire-nya yang meredup.

Ametrish Shion melebar terkejut.

Balas dendam? Sama seperti dirinya?

"Begitulah kira-kira," Naruto menyengir lebar kekanakan. Mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Onyx Sasuke menatap gadis itu dingin tanpa ekspresi, sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke depan.

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya.

Naruto dan Shion melihat ke arah pandang Sasuke. Mereka sekarang berdiri di depan komplek perumahan elit. Perumahan itu luas, berbukit, dan penuh pepohonan lebat yang asri. Berbagai macam rumah modern dengan cat beraneka warna dibangun di sana. Sinar-sinar lampu, memberikan penerangan yang cukup di jalanan yang sudah sepi malam itu.

Shion mengerjap, "Ba—bagaimana Sasuke-san tahu kalau Moryo tinggal di perumahan ini?" tanyanya mengingat dia belum memberikan petunjuk arah.

"Dari data yang diberikan teman kami," balas Naruto tersenyum sambil menunjukkan hp flip orange yang dibukanya.

"Ayo," ajak Sasuke berjalan memasuki pintu gerbang. Diikuti Naruto dan Shion di belakangnya.

Mereka melewati penjagaan gerbang itu tanpa halangan. Sebab, satpam yang berjaga di pos pintu masuk ternyata sudah tertidur lelap. Tak berapa lama, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang megah dengan pagar besi tinggi. Tertulis nama Moryo di papan penunjuk marga yang dipasang di tembok depan rumahnya. Lagi-lagi Shion dibuat terkejut oleh keakuratan data yang dimiliki Satana.

"_Okay, let's begin,_" kata Naruto menyeringai senang.

Pemuda pirang itu membuka pagar besi di hadapannya dengan mudah. Shion merasa aneh, padahal sekilas dia melihat pintu itu dikunci gembok. Tapi dia tidak bertanya, karena mereka sudah melangkah memasuki halaman rumah.

"Hum, tipikal orang kaya," komentar Naruto bosan melihat taman mawar yang tumbuh di depan rumah beserta sebuah paviliun kecil di tengahnya.

Mereka berhenti setibanya di depan pintu masuk. Mata Shion menangkap sebuah kamera pengintai di pojok atas pintu berdaun kayu besar itu.

"Temee, ada kamera..." ucap Naruto bernada kekanakan.

"Hn," Sasuke menatap tajam kamera yang menyorot mereka bertiga. Kilatan aneh nampak di sepasang irisnya sebelum kemudian mengerjapkan kelopaknya. "Kita masuk," perintahnya.

"_Okay."_

"E—eh?" kejut Shion. "Bu—bukannya kita sudah ketahuan? Apa tidak apa-apa masuk begitu saja?" paniknya.

"Tenang saja," ujar Naruto menyengir lima jari. Tangannya bergerak santai membuka hendel pintu.

Naruto menapakkan sepatu fantofel orange putihnya di atas lantai beralaskan karpet kuning gading. Dia berjalan masuk mendahului Sasuke dan Shion di belakangnya. Lagi. 'Bagaimana bisa Naruto dengan gampangnya membuka pintu itu? Harusnya terkunci, 'kan?' batin Shion.

Mereka bertiga berjalan di ruangan luas yang terang dan berperabotan mahal. Namun beberapa langkah setelahnya, mereka dikejutkan oleh munculnya para pria berbaju hitam dari segala arah. Mereka berkumpul di ruangan mewah itu sambil mengepung ketiganya.

"SIAPA KALIAN?!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka yang bermata tajam. Tangannya membawa sebuah pisau lipat.

Orang-orang yang lain bersiaga mengikutinya. Mereka mengeluarkan pistol dan pisau lipat dari dalam bajunya masing-masing.

Tubuh Shion bergetar ketakutan. Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memandang mereka datar. Keduanya berdiri santai seolah tidak ada gangguan.

"Heran, seorang desainer punya pengawal sebanyak ini? sekaya apa sih dia?" gumam Naruto malas.

"Kau sudah melihatnya, Dobe," dengus si pemuda raven.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa masuk ke rumah ini! Kalian tidak punya ijin masuk, 'kan?!" teriak orang itu lagi.

"Ijin masuk?" tanya Naruto serambi menelangkan kepalanya _innocent_. "Memang ada ya, Teme?" tolehnya pada Sasuke yang menghela nafas kecil.

"Maksudnya, kau punya janji dengan pemilik rumah atau tidak, Dobe," jelas Sasuke.

"Hah? Tentu saja tidak," balas Naruto. "Makanya, kita akan membuatnya sekarang," tambahnya menyeringai dengan sorot mata yang senang mengintimidasi.

Para lelaki berjas hitam itu sempat bergidik melihat tatapannya. Aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto juga mulai terasa. Mereka segera mengacungkan senjatanya bersamaan ke arah tiga orang yang masih berdiri di tengah-tengah kepungannya.

"SERANG PENYUSUP INI!"

Serempak, mereka yang bersenjatakan pisau lipat, maju menyerang Naruto yang berdiri selangkah lebih depan dari Sasuke dan Shion.

"Shion-chan, jangan jauh-jauh dari Teme, ya," kata Naruto tersenyum.

Shion mengangguk lamat-lamat. Dia bergerak ke belakang punggung Sasuke.

"Selesaikan dengan cepat. Aku mau segera tidur di kasur empukku," perintah Sasuke datar.

"_You're going to get it_, _Sasuke_," jawab Naruto nyengir.

Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan tannya. Shappire-nya menatap tajam pada para pengawal yang akan sampai di hadapannya. Mereka siap menusukkan pisau lipatnya.

"_Let's dance."_

Kedua tangan Naruto terayun ke depan. Menggerakkan udara di sekitarnya untuk menyapu para pengawal yang mengelilinginya. Hembusan angin yang kuat tercipta. Menabrak tubuh depan orang-orang itu dan menerbangkannya ke belakang. Membuat punggung mereka membentur keras ke dinding dan perabotan mahal lainnya. Ruangan yang semula rapi, jadi rusak berantakan.

Shion dan para pengawal yang tersisa membulatkan mata terkejut tidak percaya melihat kejadian tersebut. Apa itu tadi?!

"Hanya segitu saja?" tanya Naruto _innocent_. Angin di sekitarnya membuat jaketnya yang tidak dikancingkan berkibar. Menampakkan kaus merah tipis yang pas di badannya yang berotot.

Para pengawal yang jatuh tadi berlahan bangkit berdiri. Sedang yang tersisa mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"TEMBAAKK!"

Mereka semua menembakkan timah-timah panas itu ke Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shion. Shion menjerit ketakutan. Tanpa sadar, dia memeluk lengan Sasuke sambil menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

"_Sorry,_ aku nggak akan membiarkan kalian menyentuh mereka," ucap Naruto bersuara berat.

Dengan kaki tergagah, Naruto menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke depan untuk membentuk tabir pelindung yang kasat mata. Tabir itu melindunginya bersama Sasuke dan Shion dari hujan tembakan tersebut. Peluru-peluru itu memantul secepat kilat saat bertabrakan dengan dinding udara Naruto. Mengubah haluannya menjadi melukai para pengawal sendiri yang secara langsung menembus tubuh mereka.

"UWWAAA!"

"AARRGGHHH!"

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar sebelum ajal menjemput mereka, membuatnya mati di tempat. Lantai berkarpet kuning gading yang semula bersih, menjadi berwarna merah karena darah yang meresap ke kainnya.

"Brutal seperti biasa Dobe," desah Sasuke yang memegangi bahu Shion yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau tahu 'kan Teme, aku nggak bisa mengontrol anginku," ucap Naruto tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Sasuke memutar mata Onyxnya mendengar kebohongannya.

"Tetaplah tutup matamu Shion. Jangan dibuka sebelum aku berkata 'ya'," titah Sasuke yang langsung dibalas anggukkan cepat dari Shion.

Naruto bersama Sasuke yang menuntun Shion, berjalan melintasi ruangan itu sambil menghindari tubuh-tubuh mati di bawah kakinya. Mereka bertiga menaikki tangga menuju lantai dua. Bergerak ke arah ruangan yang diyakini sebagai tempat Moryo bersembunyi. Tapi, lagi-lagi para pria berjas hitam yang lain menghalangi jalannya.

Si pemuda pirang mendengus. Dia menyerang duluan sebelum para pengawal itu sempat menyerang mereka. Tangannya membuat gerakan cepat menyabet ke sembarang arah. Alhasil, angin kuat itu membentuk sabetan lancip layaknya mata pedang yang tajam. Menebas ganas badan para pengawal yang terpekik kesakitan hingga tergeletak tak bernyawa. Darah berhamburan menghiasi lorong bercat putih tersebut.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing. Dia dan Shion melangkah mendahului Naruto yang bersiul sombong.

"Kayaknya percuma, ya. Padahal kau sudah menghilangkan gambar kita dari kamera pengintai tadi, Teme," kata Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tanpa minat.

Saat mereka sampai di sebuah pintu yang dijaga 4 pengawal, Naruto kembali menebas mati mereka dengan anginnya. Mereka bertiga melewati pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja yang luas. Para pengawal yang berkumpul di sana telah siap mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke mereka bertiga. Di tengah-tengahnya, berdiri Moryo yang menyeringai lebar dengan tatapan mata sengit.

"Wah, wah, aku tidak menyangka kalau remaja seperti kalian yang telah menghabisi para pengawalku di bawah sana," ucap Moryo mengejek.

Shion terhenyak kaget. Dia membuka matanya dan melepas pelukannya dari lengan Sasuke. Menatap orang tua itu tajam naik pitam. "KAU— MORYOO!"

Moryo terkejut kecil, "Ooh, anaknya Miroku. Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" tanyanya sebelum menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri diam secara bergantian, "Hoo, jangan bilang kau datang untuk balas dendam dengan bantuan mereka berdua."

Kedua tangan Shion mengepal erat, "Memang itu tujuanku," desisnya. "Kau sudah membuat ibuku menderita. Kau harus mati!" pekiknya.

"HAHAHAHA! Mati?! Apa tidak salah?! Ibumulah yang harusnya mati," tawa Moryo mengelak sambil memegangi perutnya. Para pengawalnya hanya terkekeh kecil mengikutinya.

"KAULAH YANG TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP, MORYO!" teriak Shion dengan mata berembun.

"GAH, menyebalkan. Kau cerewet seperti ibumu. Lebih baik kau juga mati saja," Moryo mengertakkan giginya kesal. "HABISI MEREKA!" perintahnya.

Hujan peluru mulai dimuntahkan. Meluncur cepat ke arah mereka bertiga. Sasuke menarik Shion untuk bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. Naruto maju ke depan membuat tabir pelindung kembali. Peluru-peluru itu terpantul. Berganti arah dan menyerang para pengawal.

"GAAHHKK!"

Teriakan kesakitan dari mereka terdengar mengisi ruangan itu. Darah terciprat memenuhi lantai disusul tubuh mati yang tumbang tak berdaya.

"A—Apa yang terjadi?!" gagap Moryo yang terbelalak terkejut tidak percaya. Dia selamat berkat anak buahnya yang melindunginya dari hujan peluru itu.

Masih terbayang di benaknya tentang kejadian barusan. Dimana ketiga orang tanpa senjata sama sekali, berhasil membunuh para pengawalnya dengan gampangnya.

"SIAPA KALIAN SEBENARNYAA?!"

Naruto berdiri tegap, memandang angkuh orang tua di hadapannya, "Kami hanya manusia yang memiliki kelebihan," ungkapnya menyeringai sambil bersuara berat mengintimidasi.

"—Kami adalah Satana."

**DEG!**

Moryo terperanggah. Satana? Pembunuh kejam yang berakar dari internet ilegal tengah malam?

"SATANA?! Mana mungkin Satana itu ada?!"

"Yah, itulah yang sering orang-orang katakan," kata Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

Shion memandang Moryo tajam dengan matanya yang menahan tangis. Tidak peduli lagi pada rasa ketakutannya yang melihat adegan pembunuhan tadi. Baginya hanya Moryo seorang yang ada di matanya.

Sasuke melangkah ke sebelah Naruto. Menatap dingin dan datar pada musuhnya yang tersisa tersebut. "Kami datang untuk memenuhi permintaan klien kami, Shion. Permintaannya adalah membunuhmu, Moryo."

Jantung Moryo terpacu cepat. Matanya membulat. "Tu—tunggu! Jangan bunuh aku!" keringat dingin mengucur di wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "Aku akan melakukan apapun Shion! Aku akan kembalikan kejayaan ibumu! Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan?! Apapun akan kulakukan asal jauhkan aku dari manusia laknat ini!" teriaknya seraya mengibaskan tangannya cepat-cepat.

Gigi Naruto menggeretak. Aura membunuh keluar dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya mengeras. Matanya menajam seolah siap menghabisi apapun di hadapannya. Kata-kata itu. Dia sangat membencinya, "KAAUU—!"

"Naruto," tahan Sasuke yang mencengkram lengan Naruto agar tidak hilang kendali. Onyxnya menatap Shappire pemuda itu teduh. Berusaha menyampaikan kata-kata yang tersirat dari tautan mata mereka.

Naruto terdiam. Dia menarik nafas berkali-kali berupaya mengontrol emosinya. Tangannya balas menggenggam lembut jemari putih pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya. "Aku tahu...," lirihnya paham.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dia menoleh pada Shion di belakangnya.

"Bunuh dia," titah Shion yang masih mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah yang berkecamuk di dada.

Pemuda raven itu mengangguk. Dia melepas tautan tangan Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Moryo yang mundur ketakutan.

"Tidak! Tidak! JANGAN BUNUH AKU!" sergah Moryo yang akhirnya jatuh terduduk gemetaran.

"Maaf, sayangnya permintaan itu mutlak," ucap Sasuke bersuara dingin. Dia terus berjalan hingga tiba di hadapan Moryo. "Dan lagi, kau sudah mengatakan kata-kata keramat. Kau harus diberi pelajaran."

Berlahan-lahan, mata Onyx hitam Sasuke berubah menjadi mata berukir yang membentuk iris berbeda. Bentuk oval yang bersatu dalam segi enam berwarna merah darah. Mangekyo Eternal Saringan. Mata yang diwariskan secara turun temurun dalam darah yang mengalir di tubuh Sasuke.

"Sebelum kau menjemput ajalmu, aku akan memberikan siksaan yang terindah untukmu," kata Sasuke memandang langsung ke mata Moryo.

Moryo terbelalak. Tidak berkedip melihat iris mata Sasuke yang mulai berputar. Cepat. Sangat cepat. Membuat kepalanya pening dan berkunang. Saat tersadar, dia telah berada di dunia abu-abu yang berbeda dari tempatnya tadi.

Moryo memandang sekeliling bingung. Nampak langit abu-abu dengan awan-awan hitam yang menggantung di atasnya. Air hitam membasahi kakinya yang menginjaknya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat ujungnya tempat di mana dia berada sekarang.

"Di-dimana ini?"

"Kau berada di dunia ilusi buatanku."

Moryo tersentak. Dia menoleh ke asal suara. Menemukan Sasuke yang berdiri tenang tak jauh darinya.

Sasuke menatap pria tua itu tanpa ekspresi, "Di sini, aku akan membunuhmu sesuai dengan keinginanku."

Tiba-tiba, sekumpulan rantai hitam muncul dari dalam air hitam yang dipijak Moryo. Rantai-rantai itu membelit tubuh Moryo dengan cepat. Tanpa bisa bertindak apapun, rantai itu mengencang erat hingga rasanya meremukkan tulang.

"GGYYAAAA!"

"Sakit?" Sasuke menyeringai tipis. Matanya menyorot rendah. "Baru segitu kesakitan? Dasar orang kaya."

Sebelah tangan Sasuke merentang ke kanan. Memunculkan sebilah pedang hitam dari air di bawahnya. "Kira-kira sesakit apa lagi rasanya kalau kutusukkan pedang ini ke tubuhmu?" katanya berjalan mendekati Moryo yang tengkurap tak berdaya.

Nafas Moryo terenggah. Keringat mulai tampak lebih deras di wajahnya. Matanya menatap pedang di tangan Sasuke horor. "Ja—jangan—"

"Hn? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke _innocent_ sebelum menusukkan pedangnya di punggung Moryo.

"AAARRGGHH!"

Darah mengucur deras dari luka Moryo. Diiikuti mulutnya yang juga mengeluarkan darah.

"Tenang saja. Lukamu tidak akan muncul di tubuhmu yang ada di dunia nyata. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujar Sasuke yang makin mendalamkan tusukan pedangnya.

Moryo menggelak hebat. Kesakitan yang amat sangat, terasa membakar di dada kanannya. Sepertinya ujung mata pedang menembus hingga keluar tubuhnya. Sasuke kembali memunculkan pedang hitam yang lain.

"Kutambah, ya?" tanya Sasuke tersenyum keji.

"GRRAAAHHH!"

Tusukkan pedang berpindah ke tengah punggung Moryo. Moryo berteriak keras tak kuasa menahan sakit.

"Ini adalah dunia yang kuciptakan di alam bawah sadarmu. Dunia yang memberikan serangan batin yang luar biasa tanpa terlihat di dunia nyata," terang Sasuke mengeluarkan pedang yang lain. "Kekuatanku adalah dapat mengendalikan apapun dengan pikiran. Aku juga bisa memanipulasi pikiran dan batin seseorang yang melihat ke dalam mata Mangekyo milikku. Aku bisa membunuh orang itu dari dalam sesuka hatiku," lanjutnya sebelum menusukkan pedang ke punggung bagian perut Moryo.

Moryo kembali memuntahkan darah lebih banyak. Teriakkannya sama sekali tidak didengar Sasuke, "HARGG—Ja—ngaan—"

"Terlambat Moryo," potong Sasuke yang mengeluarkan dua pedang sekaligus. "Gara-gara dirimu, Shion dan ibunya harus menderita. Apalagi karena kata-katamu, kau hampir membuat Naruto hilang kendali," dia bersiap menusukkan pedangnya lagi. "Siksaanmu akan segera berakhir. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama mengurusi orang materialis sepertimu."

"—adakah kata-kata terakhir?"

Moryo mengerjapkan mata berkabutnya lamat-lamat. Rasa sakit yang makin menderanya, membuatnya lelah bersuara. Lagipula, apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan mengubah keadaan. Sudah terlanjur. Sejak awal, semua adalah kesalahannya.

"Tidak ada?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika tidak mendapatkan sebuah jawaban. "Baiklah."

"—Sampai bertemu di neraka."

Dengan itu, kematian Moryo telah menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arigato, aku sangat berterima kasih atas apa yang kalian lakukan," ucap Shion serambi membungkukkan badanya. Sekarang, mereka berada di halaman depan rumah yang telah menjadi lautan darah itu.

"Hehe, nggak masalah, Shion-chan. Kami hanya melakukan pekerjaan kami," balas Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Aku masih belum percaya dengan kejadian yang kulihat barusan," kata Shion menegakkan badan kembali. "Bagaimana kalian bisa memiliki kekuatan seperti itu?"

"Kekuatan kami diwariskan secara turun-temurun di keluarga kami," jawab Naruto. Sedang Sasuke yang iris matanya sudah kembali ke semula, hanya terdiam memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Sebenarnya, kami bukan manusia yang seharusnya hidup di dunia ini."

"Eeh?" Shion mengerjapkan mata Ametrish-nya.

"Naruto," sanggah Sasuke yang menatap pemuda pirang itu tajam.

Naruto tersenyum maklum. Dia mengenggam hangat sebelah tangan Sasuke. "Nggak apa."

Sasuke menatap keteduhan di iris mata kawannya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum beralih menatap Shion. "Shion—"

"Aku tahu, aku akan segera mengirimkan surat kepemilikan villa di Sapporo pada kalian nanti," kata Shion yang tidak melihat tautan tangan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, dia tidak suka ucapannya dipotong. Naruto terkekeh kecil.

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kami lakukan padamu," kata Sasuke.

Shion memandang pemuda itu heran.

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya, sebelum membukanya kembali dengan iris matanya yang berubah menjadi Mangekyo Eternal Sharingan. Shion tercengang melihat ke dalam iris mata Sasuke yang berputar cepat. Lalu pandangannya menggelap dan jatuh pingsan.

"Maaf Shion, aku harus menghilangkan ingatan tentang kami dari kepalamu," jelas Sasuke menatap Shion yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tangan Naruto yang menolongnya. "Mungkin kau akan mengingat kejadian ini. Tapi tidak seluruhnya, karena kau tidak akan bisa mengingat wajah kami dan apapun yang telah kami lakukan, termasuk cerita Naruto tentang Satana," lanjutnya seraya merubah matanya jadi Onyx hitam lagi.

"Baiklah, kita harus segera pergi dari sini sekarang," kata Naruto yang mulai menggendong Shion bridal style. "Aku yakin polisi akan datang nggak lama lagi."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Kau baik-baik saja, Teme?" tanyanya bernada khawatir.

Sasuke mengerjap, "Aku baik, hanya— agak lelah."

"Wajar, ini sudah jam 2 malam. Setelah ini kau bisa tidur sesukamu," angguk Naruto mengerti. "Akan kupastikan kau nggak terganggu oleh apapun."

"Aku bukan tukang tidur seperti Shika, Dobe," elak Sasuke.

"Hahaha, sesekali menjadi seperti dia nggak ada salahnya, Teme," kekeh Naruto.

Dengan itu, mereka berjalan keluar komplek perumahan itu. Menembus kegelapan malam yang merajai kota Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Berita utama,_ _sebuah rumah mewah yang terletak di perumahan elit sebelah timur kota Tokyo, menjadi tempat pembunuhan. Para korbannya dibunuh dengan cara mengenaskan. Beberapa tebasan benda tajam nampak memenuhi tubuh mereka. Korban-korban tersebut adalah para pengawal dan sang pemilik rumah sendiri. Yaitu Moryo, seorang desainer yang baru naik daun. Tapi anehnya, Moryo meninggal dengan cara tak wajar. Tidak ditemukan sedikitpun luka di tubuhnya. Insiden ini diperkirakan terjadi tengah malam waktu setempat. Belum diketahui bagaimana dan siapa yang membunuhnya, karena dari hasil penyelidikan, tidak ditemukan petunjuk apapun. Bahkan dari kamera pengintai yang dipasang di rumah itu, tidak ada gambar sang pelaku. Sungguh bersih tanpa jejak,"_

"—_apakah ini kasus yang disebabkan oleh Satana? Pembunuh kejam dari situs internet tengah malam yang sedang populer saat ini?_

Suara televisi yang menyiarkan berita pagi, terdengar memenuhi ruang keluarga yang berukuran luas itu. Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih bersih dengan sofa dan meja, serta perabotan lainnya, dipenuhi oleh 7 orang bergender sama. Mereka duduk di sofa sambil meminum teh hangatnya masing-masing.

"Hee, heboh juga ya kasusnya," kata pemuda berambut coklat landak dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Semua yang dilakukan Satana pasti masuk ke berita tv," tambah pemuda berambut merah dengan sepasang iris mata rubi. Kurama Kyuubi.

"Merepotkan," gumam pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir tinggi yang duduk di samping Kiba. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya malas seraya menutup matanya. Shikamaru Nara.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu tentang kepopuleran Satana. Bisa gawat kalau terlalu mencolok," ujar pemuda berambut merah bata dengan tato Ai di dahinya. Mata Jadenya memandang kawan-kawannya. Sabaku Gaara.

"Lho, bukannya kalau mencolok itu lebih baik?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam panjang dengan kerutan di dekat hidungnya. Mata Onyxnya terlihat senang yang tidak biasa. Uchiha Itachi.

"Ya, dengan begitu, 'mereka' akan penasaran soal kita," dukung pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang dengan mata Lavender keperakkan. Hyuuga Neji. "Benar 'kan, Naruto?" liriknya pada pemuda terakhir.

Naruto berdiri di belakang Itachi yang duduk di sofa single. Dia menyeringai, "Tepat sekali."

"Oh ya, dimana Sasuke?" ucap Itachi yang tidak melihat keberadaan adik semata wayangnya.

"Masih tidur," jawab Naruto setelah menegak tehnya, "Kelihatannya dia kelelahan. Jadi aku biarkan saja."

"Wajar, kekuatan yang dimilikinya butuh tenaga ekstra," kata Kiba mengangguk.

"Lagipula, misi kalian sudah berhasil sukses," lanjut Itachi tersenyum maklum. "Arigato," liriknya pada pemuda pirang yang dibalas senyuman lebar.

"_**Mision complete"**_

"_Berita selanjutnya, desainer Miroku yang dikabarkan jatuh koma beberapa minggu yang lalu, telah bangun dalam keadaan sehat_. _Beliau disambut dengan bahagia oleh putrinya, Shion._"

.

.

.

.

.

=+=+=+=+=+**Chapter One End**+=+=+=+=+=

.

.

.

REVIEW MINA-SAN! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Lanjuuut aajaa deehh ^^*

.

.

.

**Eager**

Disclaimer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Main Pair : Naruto x Sasuke

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Warning! : BL, Shounen ai, Slash, Action, Crime, Supernatural, AU, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

**Story by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

Sore yang cerah menyapa kota Tokyo. Matahari bersinar orange terang di ufuk barat dengan langit biru yang bersemburat kemerahan. Ditemani awan-awan putih kebiruan berbagai ukuran. Pohon-pohon Sakura di negeri Jepang menggugurkan miliaran kelopak pinknya dan menghujani bumi. Burung-burung berterbangan di angkasa untuk kembali ke sarangnya. Seolah menjadi tanda penutup hari. Begitulah yang bisa digambarkan di musim semi saat sore hari.

Sebuah rumah berlantai dua bergaya semi modern, berdiri di tengah hutan lebat pinggiran kota Tokyo. Rumah yang bercat coklat dengan dominan jendela kaca itu, menyatu dalam warna alam. Taman hijau terawat, tumbuh di depan rumah dengan sebuah gazebo yang terbuat dari kayu. Di halaman belakang, terdapat ladang bunga sapawi kuning yang mekar indah, menghadap ke arah perbukitan. Hunian yang sangat nyaman untuk di tinggali.

Ya— di sinilah para Satana sang Dewa Kematian itu tinggal.

Di salah satu ruang dalam rumah itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven tidur di atas ranjangnya. Pemuda itu menggeliat bangun, saat sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela kamar menerpa wajahnya. Kelopak matanya terbuka lamat-lamat. Menampakkan sepasang iris Onxy sehitam malam yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Setelah mengerjapkan mata untuk memfokuskan pandangannya, Sasuke, menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya bermaksud mendudukkan diri. Namun, gerakannya terhenti karena ada sepasang lengan kekar berkulit tan yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

"Konbawa, Teme."

Suara baritone itu menyambut Sasuke kala menoleh ke samping. Dia menemukan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik terbaring sambil memeluk erat dirinya. Mata biru Shappire indah milik Naruto menatap Sasuke intens. Wajah tan bertanda lahir kumis kucingnya, mengulas senyuman hangat pada orang yang menjadi pujaan hatinya.

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut heran, 'Konbawa?', segera saja dia menoleh ke arah luar jendela. Betapa kagetnya Sasuke ketika mendapati langit sudah sore. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Dobe?!" kesal Sasuke meski suaranya parau khas bangun tidur.

Naruto mendengus, "Aku sudah bilang kalau kau bisa tidur sesukamu setelah misi tadi malam. Jadinya aku nggak membangunkanmu."

"Tapi tidak sampai sore begini, 'kan?" pelipis Sasuke berkedut.

Naruto membalasnya dengan memanyunkan bibir kekanakkan.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dia melonggarkan pelukan Naruto di tubuhnya untuk bergerak duduk. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Pemuda pirang dengan setelan kemeja merah tua dan celana hitam panjang itu mengikuti gerakan Sasuke untuk duduk di sisinya. "Jam 5."

Mata Sasuke men-_death glare _Naruto. Gara-gara pemuda ini, dia jadi melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang. Apalagi dia belum mandi seharian. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, sebelum mengulurkan sebelah tangan besarnya untuk meraba kening Sasuke yang tertutupi poni rambut raven.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"...Lebih baik," dengus Sasuke pelan.

Mata Shappire biru Naruto menatap Sasuke teduh, "Sudah lebih bugar?"

"Hn," guman Sasuke.

Mata Naruto berubah menyendu, "Jangan terlalu sering membuat dunia ilusi. Kekuatanmu yang masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadar seseorang, sangat menguras tenagamu."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku harus membiasakan diri mengunakannya untuk memperkuat staminaku," jelas Sasuke menatap Naruto dalam.

Naruto mengerti. Tapi dia tidak bisa memungkiri rasa kekhawatirannya terhadap adik kesayangan Itachi ini. Tangannya beralih membelai surai raven Sasuke lembut. "Baiklah, sekarang mandilah. Gaara sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia beranjak turun dari ranjang setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi kekasihnya. Lalu pergi ke dalam kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritualnya. Naruto mendengus senang menerimanya. Dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar kamar Sasuke, bermaksud menunggu sang tercinta di lantai bawah.

Satana, adalah kumpulan remaja yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi manusia biasa. Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kurama, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba, terlahir dengan kelebihan yang di luar nalar manusia. Mereka bisa mengendalikan alam dengan kekuatannya. Seperti Naruto yang dapat mengendalikan udara untuk menciptakan angin kuat sebagai senjatanya, dan Sasuke yang dapat mengendalikan apapun dengan kekuatan pikirannya. Keenam pemuda yang lain pun juga memiliki kekuatan tersebut. Ditambah dengan hubungan dekat mereka di masa lalu, yang menjadikan mereka membentuk sebuah organisasi _Assassin_ seperti sekarang_._

Mereka membentuk Satana untuk mencari orang-orang yang telah membuat mereka menderita di masa lalu. Mereka ingin membalas dendam atas perbuatannya. Perbuatan yang membuat mereka diasingkan dari masyarakat luas, dibenci, dikhianati, diperbudak, disiksa, bahkan hampir dibunuh. Perbuatan yang membuat kedelapan pemuda ini menjadi manusia yang tidak diinginkan eksistensinya di dunia. Kekejaman yang diperbuat oleh orang-orang yang sangat mereka sayangi dahulu. Namun, sekarang mereka adalah musuh. Musuh yang harus mereka taklukkan, agar bisa melanjutkan kehidupan yang mereka inginkan.

Sasuke termenung di bawah guyuran air shower, teringat kenangan-kenangan yang dilewatinya selama ini bersama saudara-saudaranya. Rasanya, kehidupan masa lalu yang di jalaninya dulu seperti mimpi. Karena sekarang dia dapat merasakan kehidupan yang damai dan tentram. Tapi dia tahu kenyamanan ini tak selamanya berlanjut. Walau kedua tangannya telah terlumpur oleh darah orang-orang yang dia bunuh saat menjadi Satana, Sasuke tidak peduli. Selama dia hidup, dia akan terus menjadi Satana untuk mencari dan membalaskan dendam, atas perbuatan 'mereka' pada dirinya dan saudara-saudaranya di masa lalu.

Setelah selesai mandi, Sasuke berganti pakaian dengan kaus putih berkerah berdiri dan celana jean hitam. Dia keluar dari kamarnya untuk turun ke lantai satu menuju ruang makan. Ingin segera mengisi perutnya yang sudah menjerit kelaparan.

"Ow, Konbawa Sasuke. Kau sudah bangun rupanya," sapa pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua pipinya. Mata hitamnya melihat Sasuke seraya tersenyum lebar. Kiba melambai riang dari tempat duduknya di sofa single ruang keluarga yang berada di dekat tangga.

"Hn, Konbawa," Sasuke mengangguk pada pemuda berkaus coklat dan celana pendek hijau tua itu. "Kau sendirian Kiba?"

"Begitulah, Shika kembali tidur di kamarnya setelah makan siang, menyebalkan sekali punya kekasih sepertinya," jawab Kiba mendengus sebel, mengingat kelakuan pemuda berambut hitam berkuncir nanas pacarnya.

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Kiba selalu mengatakan itu berulang kali, tapi nyatanya pemuda itu tetap menyukai Shikamaru. "Yang lain?"

"Itachi-nii sedang berlatih dengan Kurama-nii dan Neji di halaman belakang. Kalau Gaara di dapur, katanya mau buat cemilan," terang Kiba.

"Si Dobe?"

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanya sebelum sedetik kemudian dia mengerti, "Ooh, kalau si Naruto aku tidak tahu."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Mungkin dia akan mencari Naruto sendiri setelah sarapan.

"Ngg, Sasuke."

Saat akan ke ruang makan, Sasuke menoleh pada Kiba lagi yang menahan kepergiannya.

"Kau sudah baikkan? Kata Naruto kau kelelahan," tanya Kiba agak cemas pada saudaranya yang paling muda di antara mereka itu.

Pemuda raven itu mengerjap, "Hn, hanya butuh tidur saja," balasnya.

"Syukur deh, cepat makan sana, yang banyak, _okay?"_ ujar Kiba nyengir senang.

Bibir Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Hn."

Dengan itu, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Kiba yang kembali menonton televisi. Sasuke memasuki ruang makan yang bersatu dengan dapur. Ruang makan itu didesain nyaman dengan meja besar dan beberapa kursi yang mengelilinginya di tengah ruangan. Langsung menghadap ke jendela besar yang terdapat pemandangan bukit hutan di halaman samping rumah. Sasuke menengok ke dapur, dan mendapati pemuda berambut merah bata yang berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan di atas counter.

"Konbawa, Gaara," sapa Sasuke.

Gaara membalikkan badan mendengarnya. Mata jade hijaunya melihat Sasuke berdiri di samping meja makan, "Oh, Konbawa Sasuke. mau makan?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Hn."

"Duduklah, akan kuhangatkan makananmu dulu," lanjut pemuda berpakaian kemeja putih bergaris hitam dan celana coklat tua itu.

Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan, menunggu Gaara membawakan makanan untuknya. "Kau tahu dimana Dobe?"

"Naruto tadi ke sini sebentar, tapi langsung pergi ke tempat Neji dkk di halaman belakang," jawab Gaara yang memanaskan makanan Sasuke yang berupa omelet di wajan penggorengan.

"Kau akan ke sana?"

"Ya, setelah selesai membuatkan mereka cemilan," Gaara memindahkan omelet tadi ke piring. Lalu menghidangkannya di hadapan Sasuke. "Selamat makan," katanya seraya menaruh piringnya di atas meja makan bersama segelas jus tomat.

"Ittadakimasu," ucap Sasuke memulai makan.

Gaara tersenyum tipis, sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Tidak lama kemudian, Gaara telah selesai membuat makanan ringan yang berupa kue mochi, sandwich, dan beberapa minuman dingin. Dia memasukannya ke dalam keranjang piknik yang sudah disiapkannya lebih dulu.

"Kau mau ikut Sasuke?" tanyanya ketika melihat Sasuke selesai makan dan meminum jus tomatnya.

"Hn," Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengikuti Gaara keluar dari ruang makan.

Mereka berdua pergi ke pintu belakang yang langsung menuju halaman berladang bunga sapawi. Tempat dimana Itachi, Kurama, dan Neji berlatih tanding bersama Naruto di tepi ladangnya. Sasuke dan Gaara bisa melihat mereka yang mengeluarkan kekuatannya masing-masing dari kejauhan.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang dengan mata Lavender keperakkan, mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang dapat mengendalikan air. Neji merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mengambil sekumpulan air dari dalam tanah yang ada di sekitarnya. Pemuda berkaus kerah biru tua dan celana jean abu-abu pendek itu, melayangkan serangan airnya dengan cepat ke arah pemuda berambut merah jabrik di hadapannya. Mata Rubi Kurama menajam melihatnya. Kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu melompat tinggi menghindari sabetan pisau air Neji. Pemuda berbaju kaus merah dengan kemeja putih longgar yang tidak dikancingkan serta celana hitam itu, bersalto ke belakang hingga mendarat sukses di atas tanah.

Kurama merentangkan satu tangannya ke samping untuk memunculkan api merah dari udara kosong. Api yang menjalar di tangan Kurama itu tidak melukai empunya, tapi terasa panas membara saat menyerang orang lain. Kurama membentuk bola-bola api di tangannya sebelum melemparkannya ke arah Neji. Neji bersiaga membuat dinding air yang dibekukan di hadapannya. Bola-bola api Kurama menghantam dinding es Neji dengan keras hingga berhasil menghancurkannya. Neji dan Kurama menghindar dari ledakan tersebut, lalu berpijak di tanah dengan jarak dua meter.

Sebelum mereka mulai menyerang, mendadak atmosfer di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi berat. Neji dan Kurama menoleh ke asal si pelaku yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Naruto menatap kedua pemuda itu tajam. Aura membunuh muncul dari tubuhnya. Udara di sekitarnya berlahan membentuk angin yang kuat. Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke samping, dan memunculkan sebilah pedang berlaras putih dengan ukiran rumit dari udara kosong. Pedang itu dia genggam dan diayunkan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Neji dan Kurama. Menciptakan pedang angin yang sanggup memotong apapun dengan rapi. Neji membangun dinding es dari airnya untuk melindunginya dan Kurama. Namun, dinding es itu terbelah dengan mudahnya, membuat mereka harus menghindar dari serangan Naruto yang kemudian menabrak tanah kosong hingga berdebum keras.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto, mulai mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Iris Onyx hitam Itachi, berubah menjadi mata merah berbentuk kincir angin dengan tiga garis hitam melingkar. Mangekyo Eternal Saringan miliknya yang agak berbeda dari Sasuke. Irisnya berputar cepat, bersamaan dengan dia yang menggerakkan benda-benda di sekitarnya. Itachi melemparkan batu-batu raksasa yang ada di sampingnya kepada Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya langsung membelah batu-batu itu dengan pedang anginnya. Membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau terlalu serius Naruto," kata pemuda yang berwajah mirip Sasuke itu.

"Benar, kau hampir saja memotong kami berdua," dukung Kurama yang berdiri di sisi Neji. Dia menatap Naruto kesal sambil membersihkan debu di celananya.

Naruto merubah ekspresi wajahnya yang semula serius, menjadi menyengir _innocent_. Dia menghilangkan pedang anginnya dari tangannya. "_Sorry_ kakak ipar."

Pemuda berpakaian kemeja hitam selengan siku dengan celana jean biru tua itu, mendesah kecil sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dua orang yang baru datang. Itachi tersenyum, mendapati adiknya yang datang bersama Gaara. "Konbawa ototou, tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Hn, Konbawa Nii-san, Kurama-nii, Neji," ucap Sasuke.

"Konbawa," jawab Kurama dan Neji bersamaan serambi tersenyum.

"Aku bawakan kalian makanan," ujar Gaara sambil menunjukkan keranjang piknik yang di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan, aku sudah lapar," ucap Kurama serambi merenggangkan badannya. Dia berjalan menuju sebelah Itachi yang kembali merubah iris matanya menjadi Onyx hitam.

"Jangan banyak-banyak, karena kita masih harus makan malam," kata Itachi pada kekasihnya itu.

"Kemana Shika dan Kiba?" tanya Neji pada kekasihnya, Gaara.

"Mereka berdua ada di dalam, seperti biasa," balas Gaara tersenyum.

"Jangan bilang kalau Shika tidur dan Kiba menonton tv," Itachi mengangkat segaris alisnya.

"Sayang ya," jawab Sasuke.

Mereka berenam duduk di atas tanah yang beralaskan rumput hijau. Gaara mengeluarkan makanannya dari keranjang dibantu oleh Neji. Itachi meminum jus jeruk yang sudah dikeluarkan Gaara. Sedang Kurama, mulai memakan sandwichnya. Naruto menyantap kue mochi bersama Sasuke.

"Oh ya, tadi pagi aku sudah menerima sertifikat kepemilikan villa di Sapporo, Hokaido dari Shion," kata Gaara memulai percakapan.

"Ooh, itu bayaran dari permintaannya kemarin," terang Naruto seraya mengunyah makanannya.

"Sapporo, jadi ingin berlibur ke sana," Itachi tersenyum berkeinginan. "Musim semi di sana udaranya sangat bersih dan sejuk. Apalagi saat musim dingin, kita bisa main ski sepuasnya."

"Sayangnya, kita tidak bisa melakukannya, karena permintaan kepada Satana yang masuk tidak ada habisnya," sanggah Neji bergumam.

"Yah, kapan kita bisa ambil waktu libur? Musim semi tahun ini saja, yang harusnya di nikmati malah ada kerjaan," desah Kurama jengkel.

"Jangan begitu, ini juga salah satu bentuk usaha kita untuk mencari keberadaan 'mereka'," tegur Itachi pada pemuda merah sebayanya.

Mata merah Kurama meredup, "...Aku tahu."

Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara hanya memperhatikannya sejenak.

"Sebenarnya bisa saja kita ambil libur. Jika kita mau memilih satu dari sekian banyak permintaan yang ada," ucap Sasuke sebelum meneguk jus jeruknya.

Naruto menatap heran, "Maksudmu Teme?"

"Kita hanya memilih saja pemintaan yang berbobot dengan harga yang setimpal. Begitu 'kan ototou?" jelas Itachi melirik adiknya serambi menyeringai tipis.

"Hn," Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Begitu, jadi kita hanya perlu menyortir permintaan yang masuk, dan mengerjakannya sesuai keinginan," angguk Neji mengerti. "Ide bagus, Sasuke."

"Ya, dengan begitu kepopuleran Satana bisa sedikit berkurang," dukung Gaara. "Aku agak risih, mendengar berita kita yang memenuhi seluruh channel di televisi."

"Kau benar-benar nggak suka jadi sorotan ya, Gaara. Seperti si Teme," Naruto menyengir lebar. "Kalau aku sih, senang-senang aja."

"Ya, kau memang sepemikiran dengan Kiba, Dobe," Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

Itachi, Kurama, Neji, dan Gaara terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Ooii—!"

Keenam pemuda yang duduk tadi menoleh saat mendengar suara yang berteriak memanggil mereka. Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat Kiba dan seorang pemuda berkaus dan celana hitam, pacarnya Shikamaru, berdiri di depan pintu belakang rumah. Melihat dari gestur mereka yang tidak biasa, membuat keenam pemuda tadi bertanya-tanya.

"Ada siaran berita yang aneh!" teriak Kiba keras sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Telah terjadi pembunuhan di sebuah rumah mewah yang berada di sebelah barat kota Tokyo. Beberapa orang yang tinggal di sana, ditemukan tewas dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Para korbannya berjumlah 5 orang. Mereka adalah satu keluarga (dua orang dewasa dan 3 anak remaja). Mereka dibunuh sebelum kemudian dimutilasi. Hingga bagian-bagian tubuh mereka tercerai berai berserakan di tempat saat ditemukan. Dari olah TKP, petugas forensik menemukan sebuah kartu yang berwarna merah dengan tulisan hitam yang tercantum di atasnya. Berbunyi, __**"Satana Sang Dewa Kematian"**__ —"_

Klik

"_Kapan waktu kejadiannya bermula, belum diketahui. Para tetangga hanya mengatakan bila tercium bau busuk dari dalam rumah tersebut. Dan saat dibuka, mereka mendapati keluarga itu sudah tewas di ruang tengah. Mayat keluarga ini ditemukan jam 4 sore setelah insiden pembunuhan di kediaman Moryo pagi tadi. Apakah ini juga perbuatan pembunuh keji Satana?"_

"_What the hell is that_?"

Itachi yang sedari tadi memegang remot tv untuk mengganti channel, menghentikan gerakannya. Dia berbalik, memandang ke pemuda pirang –Naruto— diikuti Kurama, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang duduk memenuhi sofa ruang keluarga.

Naruto menggeram kesal. Kedua alisnya bertautan marah. "Beraninya pembunuh kacangan itu memakai nama Satana."

"Tenanglah, Dobe," ucap Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Dia mengusap lengan atas Naruto berusaha menenangkannya.

"Tapi, mereka sudah mencemarkan nama kita, Sasuke," desis Naruto tidak terima. "Meski orang-orang tidak tahu, tapi tetap saja."

"Satana bukanlah pembunuh tanpa alasan. Kita membunuh untuk membalas dendam," desis Kurama yang mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Itachi yang duduk di sisi Kurama, mengusap surai merah pacarnya. "Sepertinya, pembunuh itu ingin melimpahkan kesalahan pada kita."

"Dengan begitu, mereka bisa bebas membunuh. Seenaknya sekali," wajah Neji mengeras. Gaara mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau gitu, kita hanya perlu menyapa mereka 'kan, mina?"

Itachi, Kurama, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara, beralih mempersatukan perhatiannya pada Kiba yang duduk bersisian dengan Shikamaru.

"Kita beri 'salam' pada mereka. Agar mereka mengenal siapa kita," usul Kiba menyeringai lebar.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Gaara. "Kita bahkan belum tahu siapa pelakunya?"

"Kita punya Shikamaru," tunjuk Kiba pada kekasihnya. "Dia bisa mencari tahu apapun dengan bukti seminimal mungkin," bangganya.

Shikamaru menguap malas, "Asal aku tidak terjun ke lapangan saja."

"Kekuatanmu bisa karatan kalau kau diamkan terus, Shika," dengus Naruto.

"Benar, lagipula mungkin pengendalian kayumu bisa berguna nanti," sahut Sasuke.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "Aku tidak suka melakukan hal yang merepotkan. Aku mau di belakang seperti biasa."

"Ya—ya, terserahlah," Kurama memutar matanya bosan. Itachi tersenyum maklum.

"Jadi kapan kita mulai?" tanya Neji. "Aku ingin segera menghabisi cecunguk brengsek itu," sadisnya seakan tahu kemampuan lawannya.

"Setuju!" seru Naruto dan Kiba antusias bersamaan.

Sementara Sasuke dan Gaara hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Kita mulai saja malam ini. Tapi, pertama-tama kita harus mengunjungi TKP," usul Itachi.

"Hhh. Baiklah," desah Shikamaru pasrah. "Akan kususunkan rencananya setelah makan malam."

.

.

.

.

.

Langit malam terlihat lebih gelap. Bintang-bintang tidak menampakkan diri. Hanya sang dewi malam yang setia menyinari bumi. Namun, Tokyo adalah kota yang tidak pernah tidur. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdiri kokoh di sini. Lampu-lampu bercahaya kuning keemasan berpedar di berbagai tempat. Raungan bunyi kendaraan dan lautan manusia, memadati jalanan. Pohon-pohon sakura pun tidak lelah menggugurkan kelopaknya. Singkat kata— malam ini sangatlah ramai.

Dan— di keramaian seperti inilah Satana biasa menjalankan aksinya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak di misi malam ini. Di daerah yang lumayan sepi, terletak di sebelah barat kota Tokyo, Satana mulai menampakkan dirinya. Mereka bergerak menuju salah satu rumah yang di bangun di sana. Rumah yang menjadi TKP pembunuhan Satana gadungan.

"Di sini ya, tempatnya," ujar Neji ketika mata Lavender keperakkannya melihat sebuah rumah mewah berlantai tiga di hadapan mereka. Rumah bercat putih itu dikelilingi tembok pagar setinggi 1,5 meter, dengan taman sebagai penghias di pekarangan depan rumah. Di pagar gerbang, terdapat garis kuning polisi yang menyegelnya. Mencegah siapapun untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ya, alamatnya benar, apalagi ada tanda polisinya," kata Gaara mencocokkan alamat rumah tersebut dengan kertas yang diberikan Shikamaru di tangannya.

KLAANG!

"Oukh."

"Jangan berisik, Kiba," tegur Kurama menatap Kiba tajam.

Neji dan Gaara menengok ke belakang. Melihat kedua pemuda yang berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Neji yang memakai coat hitam panjang dengan celana senada, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Si baka Inuzuka dengan kaleng kosong di kakinya," jawab Kurama yang memakai jaket kulit merah tua dan celana hitam.

Jade Gaara beralih ke bawah kaki Kiba. Lalu mendapati kaleng kosong yang sudah penyok. Sepertinya pemuda berambut landak itu telah menginjaknya tanpa sengaja. "Lain kali hati-hati, kau tahu kalau kedatangan kita tidak boleh terlihat orang lain," peringat Gaara yang memakai coat coklat muda dengan celana coklat gelap.

Kiba yang memakai kaus putih dan jaket hitam, serta celana abu-abu, hanya cengengesan, "Hehe, _Okay."_

Neji mengeluarkan kacamata hitamnya dari saku baju dan memakainya. Kemudian, satu tangannya meraih benda kecil di telinga kanannya. Membenarkan letak _earphone_ dan _mix_ kecil yang menghubungkannya dengan Shikamaru. "Kita mulai sekarang, Shika?" tanyanya pada pemuda nanas di seberang sana.

Shikamaru yang berada di jarak 10 kilometer dari TKP –tepatnya di dalam cafe tertutup bersama Sasuke— fokus pada layar laptop depannya. Di layar itu merekam sebuah gambar rumah TKP, dari kamera kecil yang disematkannya di kacamata hitam Neji. "_Anytime."_

"_Okay," _Neji mengangguk mengerti. "Kita pergi sekarang," intruksinya pada Gaara, Kurama, dan Kiba.

"_Here we go,"_ ujar Kiba bersenandung riang.

Kurama membakar garis polisi yang mengunci pintu gerbang dengan apinya. Membuatnya menjadi abu seketika. Mereka berempat berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah dengan Gaara yang menutup gerbang di belakangnya. Melewati taman menuju pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Iris coklat Kiba menatap sekelilingi. Berjaga-jaga bila ada yang sesuatu. Sesampainya mereka di depan pintu berdaun besar, Neji membukanya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Mereka melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang tamu.

"Di sini tidak ada apapun," kata Gaara dengan mata yang menjelajahi ruangan gelap itu.

Ruang tamu itu cukup luas, dengan sofa dan perabotan mahal. Kegelapan tidak menjadi masalah bagi mereka untuk meneliti setiap sudut ruangan.

"...Ada," ucap Kurama ketika mata Rubi-nya menangkap sesuatu.

Di sisi ruangan, terdapat pintu terbuka yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan ruang dalam. Di lantai sana, terlihat suatu noda hitam yang seperti cairan aneh. Neji melintasi ruangan menuju benda tersebut. Semakin dekat, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dia berjongkok di sisinya dan memperhatikan noda yang rupanya bekas darah yang menghitam. Setelahnya, Neji mendongak mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan tersebut. Gaara yang berdiri di belakangnya bersama Kurama dan Kiba, menutup hidungnya dengan satu tangan. Menghindari bau menyengat yang menusuk indra pembaunya. Sementara Kiba, bergerak untuk menekan tombol lampu yang ada di dinding sampingnya. Membuat ruangan jadi terang benderang.

Ruangan itu adalah ruang tengah yang menjadi tempat pembunuhan. Terlihat banyaknya bekas darah yang menghiasi lantai, dinding, karpet, guci, sofa, meja, dan lemari yang terpajang di sana. Bahkan televisi pun tak luput di lumuri oleh darah tersebut. Darah-darah yang berhamburan itu membuat suasana ruangan menjadi menakutkan seketika bagi orang awam. Sudah pasti ini adalah darah milik keluarga yang menjadi korban pembunuhan itu. Sepertinya si pelaku sangatlah tidak sabaran dalam menghabisi mangsanya.

"Brutal sekali," Kiba menyerngit jijik melihat pemandangan itu.

"Kurasa ini masih mending," kata Kurama, dia melirik sedikit pada Kiba. "Kau tahu seberapa brutalnya Naruto, 'kan?"

"Tapi sebrutal-brutalnya Naruto, dia masih dapat mengendalikan diri," sahut Gaara yang masih menutup hidungnya.

Neji masih memperhatikan ruangan itu, "Kau melihat seluruhnya, Shika?"

Shikamaru meneliti ruangan yang tertangkap oleh kamera Neji. Sasuke yang duduk satu meja dengannya, ikut mengamati.

"_Ya, di sini terlihat jelas,"_ balas Shikamaru dari _earphone_ di telinganya. _"TKP yang berantakan."_

"_Seperti ulahnya si Dobe," _dukung Sasuke mengiyakan. _"Apa yang mereka dapat selain itu?"_

"_Apa kalian mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain, Neji?"_ ujar Shikamaru sambil terus memperhatikan image di layar hadapannya. _"Seperti kartu yang diberitakan di tv mungkin?"_

"Tidak, sepertinya polisi membawanya untuk penyelidikan," sahut Neji yang berdiri tegap kembali.

Gaara bersama Kurama dan Kiba berjalan-jalan menyelidiki ruangan tersebut. "Tidak ada yang bisa kita temukan di sini," ungkap pemuda berambut merah bata.

Kiba menghela nafas, sebelum mengusap kedua tangannya dengan seringaian senang. "Kalau begitu, saatnya kita bertanya pada penghuni yang tersisa."

Kurama menautkan alis tajam, "Lakukan dengan cepat, aku tidak mau lama-lama di tempat kotor ini," tuntutnya.

"_Okay,"_ Kiba nyengir.

Kiba mengambil posisi untuk berdiri di tengah ruangan. Gaara dan Kurama mundur kembali ke tempat Neji di tepian. Sambil memejamkan mata, Kiba memfokuskan pendengarannya yang 3 kali lebih tajam dari manusia biasa. Bibirnya bergerak untuk mengucapkan sederet kata-kata berbahasa asing. Bahasa yang hanya bisa dimengerti olehnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara berisik dari luar ruangan. Suara itu tidak hanya satu, tapi banyak. Sesuatu yang berjumlah besar, datang menuju ke ruangan ini. Kiba membuka matanya, bibirnya menyinggung seringaian kembali, "Mereka datang."

Dari pintu penghubung, muncul sejumlah tikus yang berlari cepat memasuki ruangan. Tikus-tikus hitam itu berkumpul di hadapan Kiba yang berdiri menunggunya. Suara 'cit-cit' khas tikus itu memenuhi ruangan berdarah yang ditempati keempat pemuda itu.

"Hai, kalian semua," sapa Kiba melambaikan tangan riang ke tikus-tikus itu.

Tikus bertubuh kecil yang berjumlah 7 itu berdiri dengan dua kaki. Mereka mambalas sapaan Kiba dengan bunyi 'cit-cit' keras. Neji yang melihatnya, menutup mulut berusaha meredam tawa. Sementara Kurama dan Gaara hanya mendengus memperhatikan.

Kekuatan Kiba adalah— dapat memanggil hewan-hewan, berbicara dengan mereka, dan mengendalikan mereka.

Kiba berjongkok di hadapan tikus-tikus hitam, "Apa kalian tahu tentang pembunuhan yang terjadi di sini?" tanyanya seolah pada manusia.

Tikus-tikus itu memandang satu sama lain. Ber'cit-cit' ria seakan berdikusi dan memiliki akal pemikiran. Lalu, mendongak menatap Kiba lagi. Kiba mengangguk-angguk saat beberapa tikus itu berbicara padanya. Dia bisa mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Gaara kadang heran, bagaimana Kiba tahu apa yang para tikus itu katakan, jika hanya bersuara 'cit-cit' yang berisik?

"Lalu, kalian tahu wajah si pelaku?" salah satu tikus menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Kiba lagi-lagi mengangguk, "_Okay, _aku mengerti, arigato mina," ucapnya pada para tikus yang mengangguk dan mulai membubarkan diri kembali ke sarangnya. Kiba berdiri, berbalik menatap ketiga kawannya yang ada di tepi ruangan, "Aku dapat info soal pelakunya."

Neji melebarkan matanya, disusul Gaara dan Kurama, "Apa itu?"

Kiba menyeringai, "Kata mereka, pelakunya berjumlah 2 orang. Mereka berumur sekitar 30 tahunan, berambut putih dan hitam. Salah seorang dari mereka memakai masker dan membawa pedang. Sedang yang lainnya, membawa pistol dan sabit," terangnya panjang lebar.

Neji terbelalak terkejut, dia segera mengatakannya pada Shikamaru lewat _earphone-_nya. Shikamaru mendengarkan dengan seksama, lalu membicarakannya pada Sasuke.

"_Suruh mereka kembali. Kita tunggu kedatangan Itachi-nii dan Naruto dulu. Baru kita susun strategi berikutnya,"_ usul Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju. Dia menghubungi Neji untuk berkumpul di cafe tempatnya berada sekarang. Neji menjawab paham.

"Kita pergi. Shikamaru bilang kita harus menunggu Itachi-nii dan Naruto dulu," kata Neji pada ketiga pemuda di hadapannya.

Kurama, Kiba, dan Gaara mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka meninggalkan rumah TKP itu untuk menuju cafe setelah menghapus jejaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah sakit umum Tokyo, berlokasi di pusat kota yang strategis. Gedungnya yang besar dengan fasilitas lengkap dan pelayanan prima, membuat orang-orang senang datang untuk berobat kemari. Apalagi terjamin karena ditangani oleh doker-dokter ahli. Di sinilah, Itachi dan Naruto berada sekarang. Mereka berdua datang untuk melihat mayat keluarga yang meninggal di pembunuhan itu. Mayat mereka di simpan di kamar mayat setelah menjalani proses otopsi dari kepolisian Tokyo. Tinggal menunggu pihak kerabat untuk mengambil mereka dan menguburkannya.

Itachi bersama Naruto melewati penjagaan satpam saat memasuki pintu depan. Satpam itu sama sekali tidak curiga dengan mereka berdua. Alhasil, dibiarkan saja. Itachi berjalan menuju resepsionis yang lumayan lenggang. Dia bertanya tentang nomor kamar pada perawat yang berjaga di sana. Berbasa-basi untuk membuat alibi agar tidak dicurigai. Naruto yang ada di belakangnya, memperhatikan sekeliling. Shappire-nya menatap awas berjaga-jaga bila ada sesuatu. Beberapa menit setelahnya, mereka berjalan menjauhi resepsionis dan pergi ke tempat kamar mayat berada.

"Menurut Shika, kamar mayat ada di ujung lorong lantai satu," kata Itachi yang memakai coat hitam berhias kancing dan celana _navy blue._

"Cepatlah, aku paling nggak suka berada di tempat berbau obat begini. Sangat menyengatkan tahu," cemberut Naruto yang bermantel merah marun dengan hiasan rantai punk dan celana hitam legam.

Itachi terkekeh kecil, "Kau seperti Sasuke saja."

Mereka melangkah melintasi lorong yang penuh dengan orang-orang dari berbagai arah. Di ujung lorong yang remang dan sepi, terdapat papan tanda bertuliskan ruang mayat. Tempat terpencil yang diasingkan. Itachi memegang hendel pintunya, namun saat diputar, ternyata terkunci.

Itachi menajamkan penglihatannya. Kilatan merah Mangekyo Sharingan, muncul menggantikan iris Onyxnya untuk menggerakkan kaitan kunci di lubang kecil pintu itu. Dengan kekuatan pikirannya, dia membukanya semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Mereka masuk ke dalam sebelum Naruto menutup pintunya agar tidak ketahuan orang lain.

Ruang mayat itu agak gelap karena sinar lampu yang menyala remang. Hawa dingin dari ac yang disetel maksimal, menyergap badan Itachi dan Naruto. Di tengah ruangan, ada ranjang-ranjang yang tertutup oleh kain putih besar. Mayat pasien yang meninggal mungkin. Di sisinya, terdapat lemari besi besar yang panjang dengan banyak daun pintu. Itachi berjalan menuju salah satu lemari itu. Mangekyo merahnya menelusuri nama-nama yang tertulis di papan kecil pintunya.

"Keluarga Kaguya, ah, ini dia," ujarnya ketika menemukan marga di 5 pintu yang berbeda.

Itachi menarik salah satu pintu yang berupa laci sorong yang panjang, dengan kekuatannya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Di dalamnya, terdapat sebentuk manusia yang ditutupi kain putih bersih di seluruh tubuhnya. Itachi yang berdiri di sisinya, menggerakkan sedikit kainnya untuk menampakkan wajah manusia itu. Terlihat wajah lelaki tua yang pucat pasi, diperkirakan berumur 50 tahunan.

Naruto yang berdiri di sisi lain, menggerakkan anginnya untuk menyikap seluruh kain yang menutupi sekujur tubuh mayat itu. Tampak beberapa garis merah darah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Garis merah kehitaman yang menyatukan tubuh yang tercerai-berai. Bekas mutilasi di kedua kaki, kedua tangan, kedua pangkal lengan, perut, dan leher.

"Potongan yang nggak rapi," dengus Naruto santai yang mengamatinya tanpa rasa jijik.

"Kejam juga, ya. Meski tidak sesadis kerjaanmu," gumam Itachi menyeringai tipis.

"Teme juga sadis," kilah Naruto mengerucutkan bibir kekanakkan.

Mata merah Itachi menyelidiki tiap jengkal bangian tubuh mayat pria tua itu. Tidak ada yang aneh, biasa saja. Setelah puas, dia menutup kainnya dan mengembalikannya ke semula dalam lemari. Lalu beralih ke pintu ketiga bermarga sama. Itachi menggunakan kekuatannya lagi untuk mengeluarkan mayat remaja dari korban pembunuhan yang sama. Naruto kembali membantu menyikap kain yang menutupi tubuh mayat anak lelaki itu. Keadaanya tidak jauh berbeda dari mayat pertama.

"Anak ini..." kelopak mata Itachi melebar sedikit kala melihat wajah anak remaja berkisar 17 tahunan itu.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Kau kenal, Itachi?"

Itachi memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat dimana dia pernah bertemu anak itu. Remaja itu berambut putih panjang dan berkulit putih pucat. Ada tato yang berupa dua titik merah di dahinya, "Oh ya, Kimimaro," jawabnya. "Dia anak yang pernah mengirim permintaan kepada kita, untuk membunuh seorang perempuan sebayanya. Kalau tidak salah, cewek itu mantan pacarnya yang membuatnya dicampakkan," terangnya.

"Kapan itu?" tanya Naruto mengkerutkan dahi.

"2 tahun lalu. Wajar kau tidak tahu karena aku dan Kurama yang menjalankan misinya," lanjut Itachi.

"Hoo," Naruto mengangguk paham.

Itachi menggerakkan kain putih dengan kekuatannya untuk menutup mayat remaja itu lagi. Lalu mengembalikannya seperti semula. "Kita kembali, Shikamaru pasti masih menyimpan data tentangnya," ajaknya pada Naruto seraya mengubah iris matanya jadi Onyx.

Mereka mulai beranjak dari tempatnya. Bermaksud menuju pintu untuk keluar. Namun, beberapa langkah sebelum sampai, Itachi dan Naruto dikejutkan dengan hendel pintu itu yang berputar sendiri.

"_Damn,"_ Naruto maju ke hadapan Itachi. Menggerakkan anginnya untuk meraih kain putih yang terlipat di sudut ruangan. Dia menarik Itachi untuk bersembunyi di sisi lemari yang kosong. Berjokok dan menutupi tubuh mereka dengan lembaran kain itu. Alhasil, terlihatlah mereka seperti barang yang tidak terpakai.

Suara berderit tercipta saat pintu terbuka. Muncul seorang perawat pria yang melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke dalam, "Kosong, tapi kok pintunya tidak terkunci?" herannya. "Aah, sudahlah," gumamnya sebelum menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari luar.

Setelah suara langkah kaki itu menjauh, Naruto membuka kasar kain yang menutupi mereka. "Selamaat," desahnya lega.

Itachi yang berjongkok di sampingnya terkekeh, "Kalau Sasuke melihat kita begini, bisa salah paham lho."

"Jangan sampai, aku nggak mau buat dia marah," sungut Naruto.

Mereka berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke arah pintu. Setelah Itachi menghapus jejak mereka, Naruto menggerakkan anginnya untuk membuka kunci di lubang kecil pintu itu. Lalu keluar bersama Itachi sebelum mengunci pintunya lagi. Mereka meninggalkan rumah sakit dan pergi ke tempat Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shika."

"Hm?" Shikamaru yang meneguk kopi hitam yang dipesannya dari cafe ini, melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya selidik. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu kedatangan keenam pemuda lainnya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Kurama-nii, Kiba, Neji dan Gaara untuk pergi bersama ke rumah TKP? Padahal, hanya perlu mengirim Kurama-nii dan Kiba saja cukup 'kan? Seperti Dobe dan Itachi-nii," tanya Sasuke lebar.

Pemuda nanas berjaket levis hijau lumut dan celana coklat gelap itu terdiam sebentar. Agaknya Sasuke menyadari rencana yang disusunnya tadi, "Hanya ingin saja," jawab Shikamaru sambil meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja.

"Kenapa?" ucap Sasuke yang memakai coat biru muda dan celana jeans putih.

"Agar ada yang mengawasi si _puppy_ kesayanganku itu," bibir Shikamaru menyeringai. Mata beriris kuaci hitamnya berkilat aneh.

Sasuke memutar Onyx-nya bosan. Dia tahu maksud pemuda berumur 22 tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

.

◊≈◊≈◊≈◊≈◊≈**Chapter Two End**≈◊≈◊≈◊≈◊≈◊

.

.

.

Hehehe...malah jadi ngelanjutin ini deh

Di sini aku buat Sasuke berumur yang paling muda...jadi Itachi dan Kurama : 23 tahun. Shikamaru : 22 tahun. Naruto, Neji, dan Gaara :21 tahun. Kiba : 20 tahun, dan Sasuke : 19 tahun

Now...REVIEW MINA-SAAANNN!^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Yang bilang Naru 'n Sasu belum pacaran siapa? Udah ketahuan 'kan di chapter lalu^^

Oke kita lanjut ke _battle field_! *o*

.

.

.

**Eager**

Disclaimer : Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Main Pair : Naruto x Sasuke

Genre : Romance & Friendship

Warning! : BL, Shounen ai, Slash, Action, Crime, Supernatural, AU, OOC, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

**Story by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

Kurama, Kiba, Neji, dan Gaara, berjalan menyusuri jalanan beraspal sepi yang dikelilingi oleh alang-alang dan pepohonan lebat di kanan-kirinya. Lampu penerangan di tepian, menemani perjalanan mereka berempat yang semakin larut malam saja. Angin berhawa dingin mulai berhembus kencang. Membuat Kiba harus merapatkan jaket hitam yang dipakainya.

"Huu, duiingiiin~" ucap Kiba sambil mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Makanya, pakai baju yang benar," tegur Kurama melirik remaja di sampingnya tanpa minat.

"Kupikir kalau malam musim semi nggak bakal sedingin ini, makanya aku pakai jaket tipis," dalih pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di pipinya itu.

Pemuda berambut merah jabrik hanya memutar mata Rubi-nya bosan.

Mata Lavender Keperakkan Neji menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Tempat Kurama dan Kiba yang berjalan di dekatnya. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai, tahan sebentar, Kiba," katanya.

"Hum, pokoknya sampai di cafe nanti, aku akan minta traktiran sama Shika," dengus Kiba.

"Ya-ya, kau akan mendapatkannya," tambah Gaara yang menghela nafas maklum.

Namun, beberapa saat setelahnya, langkah Kiba terhenti. Membuat tiga orang di hadapannya ikut berhenti dan menatap Kiba heran.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" tanya pemuda berambut merah bata.

Kiba menyerngitkan dahinya. Mata beriris coklatnya melirik ke kanan-kiri dengan sikap waspada. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya untuk meniti suara di sekitarnya. Pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang berdiri di sisi Gaara, tampaknya tahu maksud gerak-gerik kawannya itu.

"Gaara, Kurama, mendekatlah padaku," perintah Neji memandang tajam Kedua pemuda yang dimaksud.

Kurama dan Gaara hanya mengerjapkan mata tanya. Tapi mereka berdua menuruti perkataan Neji dan mendekat padanya.

"Apa yang kau dengar Kiba?" tanya Neji.

Kiba memejamkan matanya. Sayup-sayup, dia mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan. Sekitar 1 kilometer jauhnya. Seakan bergesekkan dengan suatu benda kasar. Lalu, suara samar rumput-rumput yang terinjak oleh tekstur kasar, dan helaan nafas yang terhembus teratur. Sesuatu itu sedang menuju ke arah mereka berada.

'Manusia?!' kaget Kiba yang langsung membuka mata lebar.

Kiba segera mengambil posisi di dekat Kurama, Neji, dan Gaara yang masih bertanya-tanya dalam diam.

"Ada apabaka Inu?!" tanya Kurama tak sabar.

"Gaara, segera bangun dinding tanah untuk melindungi kita!" teriak Kiba gusar.

Ketiganya khususnya Gaara, membelalakkan mata tercengang.

"Hah?!"

"CEPAAT!"

Masih belum mengerti, Gaara tetap melakukan apa yang diminta Kiba. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan, memfokuskan diri untuk mengumpulkan energi. Lalu menggerakkan tanah di sekeliling mereka berempat. Tanah-tanah itu bergerak naik secepat gerakan tangan Gaara. Membentuk dinding tanah tebal yang tinggi untuk melingkari dan menutupi mereka dari luar.

Kekuatan Gaara— adalah dapat mengendalikan tanah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Neji penasaran bukan main.

"Aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang bergesekkan dengan dedaunan di pepohonan sekitar kita. Jaraknya sekitar 1 Kilometer. Dia sedang menuju kemari," jelas Kiba sesingkat mungkin.

Jade Gaara menatap awas, "Dari arah mana?"

"Dari arah Utara."

"Aku akan hubungi Shika," kata Kurama sambil mengeluarkan hp flip hitamnya dari saku celana. Dia mencari nama kontak untuk menelpon Shikamaru.

"Tunggu!"

Sanggah Kiba yang langsung membuat Kurama berhenti menekan tombol di hp-nya. Kurama menoleh ke Kiba bersama Neji dan Gaara yang memandangnya penasaran.

"Sebentar," kata Kiba. Telinganya menangkap suara tersebut berhenti, lalu bergerak lagi. Namun kali ini suaranya makin mengecil, seolah pergi menjauh. Kiba mengerjap, "Aneh."

Neji menaikkan alis tidak mengerti, "Apanya?"

"Suara itu mengecil, seperti berbalik arah dan pergi menjauh," terang Kiba menatap Ketiga kawannya.

"Maksudmu, orang itu tidak jadi menuju ke sini?" giliran Kurama bertanya.

Kiba mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aneh," gumam Gaara merasakan firasat ganjil.

"Mungkin itu penduduk sekitar sini," ujar Kurama berpendapat.

"Justru terlalu aneh, kalau penduduk awam berjalan di tengah hutan kecil malam-malam begini," elak Neji mengingat sekarang hampir jam 11 malam.

"Sebaiknya aku memanggil hewan yang berdiam di sini," usul Kiba.

Gaara segera menggerakkan tanahnya untuk kembali seperti semula. Menghilangkan dinding tanah yang melindungi mereka tadi tanpa meninggalkan bekas tanah yang terkoyak. Kiba mulai memejamkan mata dan bergumam, mengucapkan suatu bahasa yang hanya dimengerti olehnya. Tiba-tiba, muncul seekor burung gagak dari kegelapan yang ada di pepohonan lebat sekitar mereka. Gagak hitam itu terbang merendah, mendarat di tangan Kiba yang menjulur padanya.

"Hai, maaf mengganggumu," kata Kiba menyengir kecil pada gagak itu.

"Kuk—kuk," jawab si gagak dengan bahasanya. Mata hitamnya mengerjap, memandang Kiba sambil memiringkan kepalanya patah-patah.

Kurama, Neji, dan Gaara memperhatikan interaksi Kiba pada burung gagak itu.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang berjalan di tengah hutan kecil tadi?" tanya Kiba.

Gagak hitam berukuran sedang itu ber'kuk-kuk' ria. Menjawab pertanyaan Kiba yang dibalas dengan anggukkan mengerti. "_Okay, _Arigato. Istirahatlah kawan," ujar Kiba tersenyum lagi sebelum gagak itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Masuk ke dalam hutan untuk kembali ke sarangnya.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Gaara.

"Dia bilang, suara tadi berasal dari seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam. Tapi wajahnya tidak ketahuan karena tertutup oleh kerudung jaketnya. Sepertinya pria," jelas Kiba menerangkan sesuai apa yang dikatakan gagak tadi.

"Apakah si pelaku?" tebak Kurama menautkan alisnya.

"Entahlah, tapi, lebih baik kita kembali dulu. Shika dan lainnya pasti menunggu kita," jawab Neji.

Kurama, Kiba, dan Gaara mengangguk setuju. Mereka berempat segera berlari menjauhi tempat itu untuk pergi ke cafe.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam cafe tertutup yang bernuansa klasik, dengan semua perabotannya yang terbuat dari kayu berpelitur dan sebuah bar yang penuh minuman, Shikamaru dan Sasuke duduk menunggu kedatangan saudara-saudara mereka. Beberapa pelanggan yang kebanyakan pasangan remaja, memenuhi bangku cafe ini. Para pelayan terlihat menanyai mereka dan bergerak hilir-mudik untuk mengantarkan pesanan.

"Mau tambah kopinya, Tuan?" tanya seorang _maid_ yang mampir ke bangku Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Shikamaru yang fokus pada layar laptopnya, tidak mempedulikannya. Alhasil, Sasuke-lah yang menjawab. "Tidak, arigato." _Maid_ itu berlalu setelahnya. Sasuke melirik Shikamaru yang terlihat sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu di laptop miliknya. "Sedang apa, sih?"

Shikamaru berhenti dari kegiatannya sejenak untuk menoleh kepada Sasuke, "Sedang mencari sesuatu."

"Apa?"

"Aku mendapat pesan dari Itachi untuk mencarikan data tentang Kimimaro, mantan klien kita 2 tahun lalu," jelas Shikamaru serambi kembali menatap laptopnya yang berisi data-data para mantan klien mereka dulu. Tangannya berpindah menekan tombol _mouse._

"Kapan itu?" Sasuke menaikkan segaris alis hitamnya.

"5 menit yang lalu. Katanya, Kimimaro menjadi salah seorang korban dari pembunuhan Satana gadungan itu," lanjut pemuda nanas itu.

"Lalu, kau menemukannya?" Sasuke menggeser sedikit kursi yang didudukinya untuk mendekati Shikamaru.

"Yah, tapi hanya sebagian. Sebab, aku tidak punya info soal keluarganya."

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk paham, Onyx-nya mengamati kumpulan data Kimimaro di laptop Shikamaru. Walau hanya berupa riwayat hidup dan alamat tinggalnya. Saat masih terfokus, mendadak sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di leher Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu mengerjap kecil sebelum sadar siapa pelakunya tanpa harus menoleh ke belakang.

"Dobe."

Naruto yang menempel di balik punggung pacarnya, menyengir lebar, "Kau sadar, ya, Teme." Sasuke menarik nafas. Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum menunduk untuk mengecup pelipis Sasuke dari samping kirinya, "_I miss you, my dear."_

"Gombal, padahal kalian baru tidak bertemu selama sejam," singgung Itachi yang langsung menarik bangku di sisi lain Shikamaru dan mendudukinya.

Naruto menggerlingkan mata Shappire-nya, "Aku selalu merindukan Sasuke tiap waktu," katanya menyeringai lebar. Sementara Sasuke hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu tipis.

"Hh, pasangan yang merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru malas. Itachi terkikik pelan.

Sasuke yang risih diamati beberapa pengunjung lain yang melihat ke arah mereka sambil berbisik ria, langsung menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari lehernya. Membuat si pemuda pirang merengut kekanakkan.

"Jadi apa yang kalian dapat di sana?" tanya Sasuke _to the point._

Naruto mendengus sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di samping kekasihnya, "Nggak ada. Dari tubuh mayatnya biasa saja. Kecuali Itachi yang mengenali wajah remaja bernama Kimimaro itu," terangnya singkat.

"Kau mendapatkan datanya, Shika?" tanya Itachi pada orang yang menjadi otak utama di Satana.

"Hum, tapi cuma soal dia," balas Shikamaru yang masih mengetik di laptopnya.

"Dia?" Naruto menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Sasuke terdiam melirik Shikamaru.

"Maksudku cuma info tentang Kimimaro, tapi tidak dengan keluarganya," tambah Shikamaru tanpa menoleh. "Sekarang, aku sedang meng-_hacking_ data mereka yang dimiliki oleh kantor penduduk setempat," jemarinya bergerak cepat untuk mengetikkan berbagai tombol yang membentuk sandi di kolom-kolom _password_ yang muncul di layar laptop.

"Kimimaro?"

Keempat pemuda yang duduk tersebut, langsung menengok ke asal suara. Di mana Kurama, Kiba, Neji, dan Gaara berdiri tidak jauh dari belakang mereka. Rupanya keempat orang lainnya sudah datang.

"Siapa itu Kimimaro?" tanya Kiba lagi penasaran. Dia berjalan mendekati punggung kekasihnya disusul ketiga lainnya.

"Kalian sudah datang," kata Sasuke.

"Maaf, lama," jawab Gaara tersenyum simpul.

"Kimimaro adalah korban dari pembunuhan tersebut. Dia juga mantan klien kita 2 tahun yang lalu," jelas Itachi melihat mereka yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Shikamaru beralih menunjukkan gambar foto wajah orang yang dimaksud pada mereka berempat.

"Ooh, aku ingat siapa dia. Dia mantan klienku dan Itachi dulu," sahut Kurama membenarkan. Matanya mengamati foto di layar laptop Shika.

"Berarti maksudmu, kita bisa menyelidiki orang-orang yang berkaitan dengannya?" tebak Neji.

"_You're right,_" Naruto menyeringai.

"Bagus, terangkan lebih lanjut Shika," ujar Gaara.

Keempat pemuda yang berdiri tadi, mengambil tempat di hadapan Itachi, Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Shikamaru mulai menjelaskan tentang Kimimaro termasuk info keluarga Kaguya yang baru saja berhasil di-_hacking_ olehnya. Lalu, orang-orang yang memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga tersebut. Setelah mendengar keseluruhannya, Shikamaru menemukan keempat orang yang mencurigakan di antaranya. Akhirnya, diputuskan untuk menyelidiki keempat orang yang dicurigai Shikamaru sebagai Satana gadungan.

"Oh ya, Shika. Sebelum itu ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian," ucap Kiba yang membuat para pemuda di hadapannya memperhatikannya.

"Apa?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanya.

"Waktu dalam perjalanan kemari, ada seseorang yang mungkin membuntuti kami," yakin Kiba menatapnya tajam. "Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas dari jarak 1 kilometer jauhnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia menghilang begitu saja. Aku bertanya pada gagak yang tinggal di sekitar sana. Dia bilang, orang itu adalah pria yang memakai baju serba hitam. Tapi wajahnya tertutup oleh kerudung jaketnya," lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Dimana itu?" tanya Itachi menautkan alisnya tajam.

"Di tengah jalan sepi yang ada di tepi hutan kecil, mungkin 5 kilometer dari sini dan TKP," jawab Kurama.

"Kami langsung berlari kemari karena mungkin itu adalah si pelaku. Sebab, tidak mungkin penduduk awam memasuki hutan tengah malam begini," tambah Neji.

"Memang benar, sepertinya kita harus menyelidikinya juga," gumam Shikamaru berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku dan Kiba yang pergi ke hutan itu besok," usul Naruto mengajukan diri.

"Tidak perlu, percuma kalian pergi ke sana karena mungkin jejaknya sudah hilang. Lebih baik kita selidiki apa yang kita dapatkan dulu," elak Itachi sekaligus memberikan ide. Membuat Naruto berpikir sebentar sebelum mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Itachi dan Kurama, kalian datangi kedua orang ini," perintah Shikamaru sambil menunjuk foto dua orang yang tertera di layar laptopnya ke arah mereka. "Lalu Neji dan Gaara ke dua orang yang lainnya," lanjutnya seraya memindahkan jarinya ke foto dua orang lain di bawah dua foto tadi.

"_Okay,"_ balas mereka mengangguk bersamaan.

"Apa aku tidak perlu ikut?" tanya Sasuke yang tidak kebagian tugas.

"Maaf, Sas. Aku bermaksud menyimpanmu dulu," kata Shikamaru menoleh pada saudara kecilnya itu. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke bisa merasakan saksi tersebut berbohong atau tidak. Tapi saat ini tidak perlu, empat orang sudah cukup menurutnya.

"Ya, tenagamu belum pulih benar. Kekuatanmu yang memasuki batin orang terlalu menguras energi," tambah Gaara yang menjabat sebagai dokter pribadi Satana bersama Neji.

Naruto mengacak pelan surai raven pacarnya, "Lebih baik kau turuti kata mereka, ini demi kebaikanmu juga," ujarnya tersenyum teduh.

"Naruto benar, ototou. Lagipula aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa," sahut Itachi tersenyum pada adiknya.

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Memang dia tahu kalau tenaganya belum pulih sepenuhnya. Apalagi dia kalah sebelum beragumen. Mana mungkin bisa membantah, "Hn," gumamnya pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, bertepatan dengan terbitnya matahari, Itachi dan Kurama pergi ke tempat dua orang yang dicurigai Shikamaru. Begitu pula dengan Neji dan Gaara yang berangkat untuk menemui dua orang lainnya.

"Ohayou."

Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba, yang sedang duduk sambil menikmati teh herbalnya di sebuah gazebo –gubuk panggung— depan rumah, mengangkat wajah untuk melihat orang yang memberi salam.

"Aah, ohayou, kau sudah bangun, Sas," sapa Shikamaru yang menemukan Sasuke berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hn."

"Ohayou/Ohayou, Teme," balas Kiba dan Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Yang lain sudah berangkat?" tanya Sasuke yang mengambil duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Begitulah, baru sejam yang lalu," jawab Kiba sambil mengunyah biskuitnya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Gaara bilang kau butuh banyak istirahat," tambah pemuda pirang berkemeja kotak-kotak merah hitam dan celana pendek bercorak api.

"Aku sudah katakan aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa sih kalian terlalu khawatir padaku?" kesal Sasuke menautkan alisnya tajam. Matanya menyorot sebel.

"Karena kau adik yang paling kami sayangi," ungkap pemuda nanas yang memangku laptopnya seraya tersenyum lembut.

Naruto dan Kiba ikut menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum tulus.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia paling tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Apalagi oleh kakaknya dan kekasihnya si baka Dobe itu. Mereka semua terlalu mencemaskan dirinya. Khawatir bila kenapa-napa. Merepotkan memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke tahu bila ini adalah bentuk rasa kasih sayang mereka yang mungkin kelewat protektif padanya. Semua ini juga akibat dari kejadian di masa lalu. Mau tidak mau bungsu Uchiha ini pun harus menerimanya, karena dia sendiri pun belum cukup bisa menjaga diri.

"Hn, terserahlah," gumam si raven pasrah yang memakai kemeja putih bermotif garis kotak-kotak hitam sepanjang paha dan celana ¾ biru tua.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanya pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik yang memakai kaus coklat muda dan celana hijau tua dengan hiasan rantai khas _punk._

"Hn," Sasuke mengambil sepotong biskuit berasa kopi dari piring di tengah-tengah mereka dan memakannya. Matanya melirik ke arah Shikamaru. "Apa yang kau kerjakan kali ini?"

Shikamaru yang berkaus hijau bermotif sulur hitam, dengan celana hitam itu, masih tersenyum pada saudara kecilnya. "Hanya meneliti data orang-orang yang aku curigai semalam," jawabnya sambil kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke laptop di hadapannya. "Mereka memang mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan korban, tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal."

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu, hubungan dekat nggak selamanya berjalan baik 'kan, Teme?" ucap Naruto.

"Hn..." Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, siapa nama orang yang didatangi Nii-san dan Kurama-nii? Juga Neji dan Gaara?"

Kiba mengerjap mendengarnya. Shikamaru dan Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke bersamaan.

"Kalo Neji dan Gaara, mereka mendatangi dua lelaki dan wanita yang bernama Jiroubo dan—" pikir Naruto berusaha mengingat nama seorang lagi.

"—Tayuya," lanjut Kiba.

"Lalu, Itachi dan Kurama mendatangi dua lelaki bernama, Kakuzu dan Hidan," tambah Shikamaru meneruskan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Lexus_ putih, melaju berlahan di jalanan padat penduduk. Bermaksud untuk masuk ke garasi yang berada di bawah apartemen elit, yang terletak di distrik ramai kota Tokyo itu. Apartemen berlantai 25 itu, memiliki fasilitas lengkap, interior megah, dan pelayanan yang memadai. Membuat siapapun betah tinggal di sana. Semuanya terbukti, ketika Neji dan Gaara yang baru saja turun dari mobil mereka, langsung dilayani oleh satpam dan seorang pramugari yang membimbing mereka ke tempat resepsionis. Seperti hotel kelas atas saja.

"Silahkan mengisi buku tamu, Tuan," kata salah satu dari dua wanita yang merupakan penjaga resepsionis.

Neji dan Gaara yang berada di hadapan mereka, hanya menuruti. Mereka menuliskan nama palsu sekaligus tanda tangan palsu.

Kedua wanita tersebut, tersenyum malu-malu. Merasa beruntung dapat bertemu dengan kedua lelaki tampan yang gagah dan menawan. "Anda sekalian ingin mengunjungi siapa?" ujar seorang lainnya yang tetap mementingkan keprofesionalan kerja.

Neji dan Gaara sebenarnya sudah tahu lokasi tempat target berada. Tapi, demi membuat alibi, mereka berpura-pura bertanya.

"Kami ingin mengunjungi Nona Tayuya dan Tuan Jiroubou," jawab Neji yang memakai kaus biru muda dengan mantel biru tua, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu kulit berwarna senada.

Wanita lainnya mulai mengetikkan sederet nama itu di layar komputer yang tersedia. Mencari letak kamar mereka berada. "kamar Tuan Jirobou berada di lantai 10, tepat di nomor 105. Sedang Nona Tayuya—"

"Ada apa denganku?"

Neji dan Gaara langsung beralih melihat siapa yang bersuara, termasuk dua wanita tadi. Mereka menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah sebahu, berdiri tak jauh dengan kaus putih pendek, rok polkadot selutut, dan sebuah tas pinggang.

"Kalian mencariku?" tanya gadis bernama Tayuya dengan raut wajah heran. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenali kedua pemuda itu.

Gaara melangkah mendekat, "Kenalkan, aku Eru, dan dia temanku Yue," katanya mengenalkan diri dan Neji dengan nama palsu. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Mata Tayuya menatapnya curiga. "Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan orang asing."

"Kami hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu," jelas pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang yang sudah berdiri di samping Gaara. "Tentang hubunganmu dengan Kimimaro dan keluarga Kaguya."

Tayuya membelalakkan mata terkejut. Tanpa sadar, dia mengeratkan jemarinya yang menggenggam tali tas. "Siapa kalian sebenarnya? Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui?" tanyanya bersuara menekan.

"Alangkah baiknya jika kita berbicara di tempat lain," usul pemuda bersurai merah bata yang memakai jaket kulit coklat tua, celana senada, dan sepatu hitam. Dia tersenyum ramah pada sang gadis.

Tayuya nampak terdiam berpikir. Tatapannya masih menyelidiki dua orang asing di depannya. Namun, dia tidak merasakan aura yang terkesan jahat. Akhirnya dia mengangguk setuju.

Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar gedung apartemen setelah berpamitan dengan dua resepsionis wanita tadi. Menuju cafetaria yang tersedia di halaman sampingnya. Mereka memasuki cafe yang lumayan ramai dan mengambil tempat duduk di bangku paling pojok dekat jendela. Mengarah langsung ke pemandangan jalan raya. Setelah memesan minuman masing-masing, Neji dan Gaara, fokus terhadap gadis merah yang juga memandangnya.

"Jadi, kalian siapa?" tanya Tayuya memulai.

"Kami adalah polisi yang bertugas menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan keluarga Kaguya," terang Neji dengan status palsunya.

Tayuya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menajam kesal, "Kau pikir, aku akan percaya dengan bualan bodoh kalian?" ungkapnya yang merasa tidak mungkin, bila dua orang yang terbilang muda itu ternyata anggota kepolisian.

"Tentu tidak," jawab Gaara. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan dompet kulit berisi lencana emas berlogo kepolisian Tokyo yang bersanding dengan kartu identitas dirinya –status palsu yang diberikan Shikamaru untuk jaga-jaga—. "Tapi dengan ini, anda percaya bukan?" tanyanya menyeringai tipis.

Tayuya mendengus, "_Fine,_ lalu apa yang ingin kalian bicarangan tentang mereka padaku?"

Seorang _maid_ datang membawa pesanan mereka. Setelah selesai meletakkannya di atas meja, dia pergi dengan sopan.

"_Well_,"kata Neji melanjutkan. "Kita mulai dari hubunganmu dengan Kimimaro," tangannya meraih cangkir kopi India di hadapannya dan menyesapnya.

"Aku adalah teman sekelasnya di SMA XX," ucap Tayuya dengan sebelah jemarinya yang memainkan sedotan dari gelas coklat latte-nya. "Kami saling kenal sejak kelas satu, dan menjadi sahabat bertiga dengan Jiroubou. Kami selalu melakukan hal bersama, pulang sekolah, bermain, _hang-out, _piknik, selalu bersama."

"Jiroubou?" tanya Gaara menyengitkan dahinya. Meski dia tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud, dia perlu kejelasan.

Tayuya mengangguk, "Cowok gendut dan berambut orange cepak, dia tinggal di lantai 10 apartemen ini. Sayangnya, 2 hari ini dia sedang pulang ke rumah orang tuanya di Kyoto" jawabnya menerangkan temannya.

Neji dan Gaara kembali mendengarkannya seksama.

"Lalu belakangan ini Kimimaro berubah," tambah Tayuya bernada lirih. Sinar matanya meredup. "Sejak dia kenal dengan dua lelaki itu, dia sering keluar malam ke klub. Berhura-hura, mabuk, minum narkoba, sampai meniduri wanita-wanita jalang. Pertemuan kami bertiga yang semakin jarang terjadi, membuat hubungan kami merenggang."

Tayuya meneguk sedikit minumannya. "Aku, Jiroubou, dan keluarganya berusaha menghentikan perbuatannya. Namun, selalu tidak berhasil karena berakhir dengan Kimimaro yang membentak dan memahari kami. Dia seperti bukan Kimimaro yang kami kenali lagi," kedua telapak tangannya mengeratkan genggaman pada gelas panjang itu. "Lalu, puncaknya di malam kemarin."

Iris Lavender keperakan Neji menangkap gurat marah serta sedih di wajah putih Tayuya.

"Entah apa yang terjadi aku tidak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang aku sadari, bahwa pembunuhan Kimimaro dan keluarganya pasti melibatkan kedua orang itu," mata Tayuya menajam.

"Siapa dua orang itu?" tanya Neji bersuara tenang.

Tayuya terdiam sebentar. Dia tidak begitu yakin, tapi dia punya dugaan jika kedua orang itulah pelakunya. "Kakuzu dan Hidan. Pemilik klub malam di _Tokyo Underground._"

Gaara tercengang sebentar sebelum kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya. 'Dua orang yang diselidiki Itachi-nii dan Kurama-nii?' batinnya. "Apa kau juga memberitahu polisi lain yang menanyaimu sebelum kami?"

Tayuya menggeleng, "Kantor polisi baru saja memberikan surat panggilan padaku pagi ini. Niatnya aku mau ke sana sebelum tertahan oleh kalian."

'Ugh, _this is bad,'_ batin Neji _sweat drop._ Sepertinya dia harus memberitahu Shikamaru untuk mengurus surat panggilan Tayuya itu. "Ya, soalnya anda terlalu lama datang, jadi kami putuskan untuk berkunjung langsung," bohongnya.

"Aku ingin sekali mereka berdua diinterogasi dan ditangkap. Tapi, yang membuatku kesal, kenapa pihak kepolisian tidak segera menindak-lanjuti kasus pembunuhan itu? Kalian benar-benar lambat," remeh Tayuya yang memandang Neji dan Gaara kesal.

Neji terkekeh ambigu, '_Damn_.'

Gaara menghela nafas, "Maafkan kami, Nona. Kami akan segera menyelesaikan kasus ini," mata Jade hijaunya berkilat penuh arti. "Tapi tentunya, dengan cara berbeda."

Alis Tayuya terangkat tidak mengerti.

Neji menyeringai tipis mendengarnya. Dia menghabiskan kopinya dalam sekali teguk, sebelum beranjak dari kursi diikuti Gaara. "Terima kasih atas infonya, Tayuya-san. Kami sangat menghargainya," ungkapnya tersenyum simpul. "Mulai sekarang, anda hanya cukup bersantai saja. Tidak perlu khawatir. Kami permisi dulu," pamitnya sopan.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan Tayuya yang masih terheran, dan berjalan keluar cafe. Pergi ke garasi apartemen untuk menuju mobil _Lexus_ putihnya yang terparkir di sana.

"Kita harus segera memberitahu Shika dan yang lain," kata Neji begitu mereka berdua sudah duduk dalam mobil. Dengan Neji di kursi kemudi, dan Gaara di kursi penumpang sebelahnya.

Gaara mengambil hp flip merahnya dari saku jaketnya, "Aku akan menelpon Itachi-nii. Semoga dia dan Kurama-nii belum sampai di tempat target," ujarnya seraya mencari nama kontak Itachi di layar hp-nya.

"Apa kita perlu kembali?" tanya Neji sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kurasa tidak, lebih baik kita langsung ke tempat Itachi-nii. Aku juga akan menghubungi Shika," sanggah Gaara.

Neji mengangguk singkat sebelum melajukan mobilnya keluar dari gedung apartemen dan menyusuri jalanan Tokyo.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendongakkan wajah seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati hembusan angin sepoi yang menerpa tubuhnya siang ini. Dia berdiri di tengah lahan hijau yang berada di halaman depan rumah. Meresapi unsur-unsur alam dan baunya yang selalu mampu merileskan hati dan pikirannya.

Naruto yang beberapa langkah di belakangnya, tersenyum lembut. Matanya menatap teduh sang kekasih yang terlihat menawan saat menyatu dengan alam. Dia bergerak berlahan mendekati Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping pemuda itu.

Helaan nafas Naruto di tengkuk lehernya, membuat Sasuke membuka mata. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di dada sang pacar yang merengkuhnya hangat.

"_What's wrong, _Naru?_"_ tanyanya sambil mengusap lengan tan Naruto yang melingkar di atas perutnya.

"_Hum, Nothing,"_ gumam pemuda pirang yang sibuk menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, "_You're so beautiful, _Suke_."_

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut, kedua pipinya memerah tipis, "Aku tidak cantik," dalihnya sebel.

"Kau cantik, manis, dan imut," bibir Naruto membentuk cengiran lima jari. Dia sangat senang menggombali Sasuke dan tidak pernah kapok kena pukul atau jitakan sayangnya.

**DUUAAKK!**

Yap— seperti sekarang.

"Dalam matamu, Dobe," geram Sasuke sambil men-_death glare_ seonggok tubuh hidup yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya.

Kiba yang duduk di gazebo, tertawa hingga terpingkal melihatnya. Sedang Shikamaru, hanya menggelengkan kepala bosan. Pemuda nanas itu menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang mengetik di laptop ketika merasakan hp di sakunya berdering. Dia mengambilnya dan melirik siapa yang menelponnya. Terpampang nama Gaara di _display_ hp-nya.

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru _to the point_ begitu menekan tombol jawab dan meletakkan hp-nya di telingan kanan.

Naruto –yang duduk setelah bangun dari jatuhnya—, Sasuke, dan Kiba memandangnya seketika.

Alis sang Nara itu bertautan saat mendengarkan Gaara yang menjelaskan situasinya dari seberang sana. Berpikir sebentar, dia mengangguk pelan kala selesai menanamkan informasi itu di benaknya. "Baiklah, aku akan mengurus surat gadis itu. Lalu begitu kau dan Neji sampai ke tempat Itachi dan Kurama, jangan bergerak dulu. Tunggu kami. Kami akan segera ke sana," seusainya, dia menutup teleponnya dan menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya.

"Kita menemukan sang pelaku," ucap Shikamaru menyeringai tipis.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba mengerjap terkejut.

"HEEH? Siapa?" sahut Kiba yang melotot kaget. Dia tahu kalau kekasihnya bisa diandalkan untuk menemukan pelakunya, tapi tidak secepat ini.

"Bukan aku yang menemukannya, tapi Neji dan Gaara yang mendapatkannya," kata Shikamaru yang seolah dapat membaca ekspresi Kiba. "Sekarang kita bersiap, Itachi dan yang lain sudah sampai di tempat mereka," lanjutnya serambi menutup laptop di pangkuannya.

"Tunggu, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan-ku!"

"Tidak nanti malam saja, Shika?" tanya Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya, dia berjalan mendekat bersama Sasuke di sisinya.

"Tidak perlu, kita hanya harus membersihkan jejak kita nanti di tempat si pelaku. Makin cepat lebih baik," balas Shikamaru yang baru menginjakkan kakinya di tanah saat turun dari gazebo.

"Siapa pelakunya?" ucap Sasuke.

Shikamaru menatap mereka seraya kembali menyeringai.

"Kakuzu dan Hidan."

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu distrik barat Tokyo yang lumayan sepi, berdiri sebuah rumah mungil nan nyaman bergaya jepang modern. Diapit taman hijau dan pagar besi tinggi yang mengelilinginya. Lokasinya menyendiri, jauh dari rumah penduduk sekitar dengan jarak 5 kilometer. Tempatnya pun dekat dengan rumah keluarga Kaguya yang menjadi TKP pembunuhan –hanya tinggal melewati hutan kecil berluas yang ada di belakang rumahnya—. Dan itu menjadi titik temu bahwa mungkin, Kakuzu dan Hidan yang tinggal di situ adalah pelakunya.

"Jadi, kapan Neji dan Gaara datang?"

Onyx hitam Itachi menggerling pada Kurama yang ada di sebelahnya. Sekarang mereka bersandar di kap mobil _porshe crimson_ yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah target. "Sebentar lagi," jawabnya.

"Apa benar dua orang pria tua itu yang jadi pelakunya?" tanya Kurama yang agak belum yakin.

Itachi mengangkat bahunya. "Entah. Tapi mendengarkan bagaimana penjelasan Gaara di telepon tadi, pastilah benar."

"Kalau menurutmu?" mata Kurama yang berbaju mantel merah marun dan celana hitam itu, menatap ke arah pacarnya.

"Saa..._,"_ Itachi tersenyum ambigu. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi pemuda yang bertinggi sedikit lebih rendah darinya dan mengecupnya singkat, "Jangan dipikirkan, lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan bersenang-senang."

Kurama balas mencium pipi sulung Uchiha yang memakai jaket kulit hitam dan celana jeans biru gelap itu. "Kuharap aku dapat bagian," ujarnya menyeringai kecil.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil _Lexus_ putih yang dikendarai Neji dan Gaara memperlihatkan dirinya.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Neji begitu dia memakirkan mobilnya di depan mobil Itachi dan Kurama. Dia turun bersama Gaara dari sisi mobil yang lain.

"Tidak juga," Itachi tersenyum simpul.

"Bagaimana dua orang itu?" Gaara berdiri di samping Neji.

"Aku sudah memantau dari luar, sepertinya mereka di dalam mengingat ada mobil terparkir di halaman depan."

"Kita tinggal menunggu Shikamaru dan lainnya," tambah Kurama.

"—Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk saja."

Terperanggah, Itachi, Kurama, Neji, dan Gaara langsung menengadahkan wajah untuk melihat sang pemilik suara itu.

Di atas mereka, tak kurang dari jarak 4 meter, nampak Naruto yang melayang di udara. Pemuda pirang durian yang mengenakan jaket orange hitam berkerah bulu longgar tidak dikancingkan, kaus putih bergaris hitam horisontal, celana jeans biru sobek-sobek berhias rantai khas_ punk,_ dan sepatu kets biru tua itu, terbang santai sambil menyeringai senang. Seolah tidak takut ketinggian –karena angin adalah kekuatan sekaligus sahabat abadinya—, dia turun berlahan dan mendarat mulus di tanah depan keempat pemuda itu.

"Yoo," sapa Naruto yang memakai _headban_ hitam di keningnya seraya melambai santai.

"Kau membuatku kaget tahu!" teriak Kurama kesal yang belum juga terbiasa dengan tingkah Naruto. Mata rubinya mendelik galak.

Naruto menyengir lebar. Matanya menyipit _innocent._ Dia memang bisa menghilangkan aura keberadaannya, sehingga membuat siapapun tidak mengetahui kedatangannya.

"Lagian, gimana kalo ada orang awam yang melihatmu terbang tadi? Bisa bikin heboh tahu!"

"Sudahlah Kurama-nii, kau memperingatinya pun, Naruto tidak akan menuruti," potong pemuda bermarga Sabaku menengahi.

"Benar, kau tahu 'kan tabiat si Uzumaki terakhir ini?" dukung Itachi yang tersenyum maklum.

Kurama hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendengarnya.

"Kau sendiri? mana Shika, Sasuke, dan Kiba?" tanya Neji pada Naruto.

"Mereka ah— itu dia," tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah mobil _Lamborgini_ hitam dari kejauhan yang melaju kencang ke arah mereka.

Mobil buatan luar negeri itu berhenti tepat di dekat mobil-mobil mewah lainnya. Kemudian, turunlah Shikamaru dari kursi kemudi, Kiba dari kursi penumpang sampingnya, dan Sasuke dari kursi belakang. Mereka bertiga segera menempatkan diri ke depan kelima pemuda lainnya.

"Dasar, cepat sekali kau sampai," gumam Shikamaru malas pada Naruto yang dibalas cengiran lebar.

Kiba terkikik geli. Mengingat bagaimana sang pacar yang ngebut untuk mengejar Naruto tadi.

"Dobe," Sasuke memutar matanya bosan.

"Saa... kita semua sudah berkumpul sekarang," kata pemuda Hyuuga mengintruksi perhatian mereka semua. Bibirnya menyinggungkan senyum ganjil. "Bisa kita mulai berpesta?"

Naruto, Kurama, dan Kiba menyeringai lebar bersamaan. Itachi, Gaara, serta Shikamaru tersenyum –menyeringai— kecil. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar. Tapi Neji tahu jika pemuda raven itu tengah menunggu.

"_Well—Let's go."_

Ajak Naruto yang melangkah maju disusul para pemuda lainnya.

_**Satana, Let's break them!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita jadi kehilangan salah satu pelanggan tetap kita."

Suara berat itu terdengar mengisi ruang tengah yang ada di rumah tadi. Seorang pria yang satu ruangan dengan lelaki itu, menoleh tanpa minat.

"Bocah itu yang membuat masalah duluan," kata pria berambut putih dengan sisiran ke belakang yang sedang duduk bersandar malas di sofa panjang.

"Walau begitu, dia yang selalu membeli narkoba kita dengan harga tinggi," balas pria berambut hitam dengan wajah tertutup masker. Mata sipitnya menatap pria itu tajam.

Pria bernama Hidan itu mendengus. "Ayolah. Sudah terlanjur tahu. Lagian salahnya sendiri menentang kita," dalihnya.

"Ya benar," ucap Kakuzu mengangguk. Pria berbaju kaus hitam tanpa lengan dan celana abu-abu longgar itu setuju. "Dia bilang akan melaporkan kita ke polisi, jika tidak menuruti permintaannya yang menginginkan layanan gratis seutuhnya di bar milik kita."

"Makanya, kita bunuh dia seperti mangsa kita yang lainnya," sahut Hidan yang memakin kaus putih dengan kemeja biru dongker dan celana jeans hitam. "Aku muak dengan sikap serakahnya itu, padahal waktu baru kenal, dia biasa saja," matanya menyirat remeh.

"Semua selalu berubah karena narkoba," tambah Kakuzu yang masih fokus ke buku keuangan yang dibacanya.

"—Dan kalianlah yang menjerumuskannya."

**DEGH!**

Kakuzu dan Hidan tersentak kaget. Mereka langsung berdiri dan melihat ke pintu masuk rumahnya. Di dekat pintu itu, telah berdiri santai delapan pemuda asing yang berbeda paras dan fisik. Mereka berdua terheran, mengapa mereka sama sekali tidak mendengar atau merasakan kedatangan para pemuda itu saat masuk ke dalam?

"Konichiwa," sapa Naruto menyeringai. Mata birunya memandang remeh Kakuzu dan Hidan.

"Si—siapa kalian?! Beraninya masuk tanpa ijin!" gagap Hidan yang masih dalam keterkejutan.

"Kami hanya orang-orang 'populer' yang datang memberi salam," balas Kurama yang menyeringai bersama Kiba di sampingnya. Sementara Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru yang berdiri di belakang, _sweat drop_ mendengarnya.

"Salam? Harusnya lakukan di depan sebelum masuk rumah kami," ucap Kakuzu yang mencoba tenang. Matanya menyipit waspada.

"Tidak butuh, mana mau kami melakukan hal sesopan itu pada gadungan seperti kalian?" elak Kiba memanyunkan bibir kekanakkan.

"Gadungan?"

"Jangan membuat mereka bingung, _puppy._ Kau tahu otak mereka sudah 'kotor'," kata Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya malas.

"Segera selesaikan saja, buat mereka tahu siapa kita," tambah Itachi tersenyum simpul.

"SEBENARNYA SIAPA KALIAAN?!" teriak Hidan tidak sabar. Pelipisnya berkeringat, entah kenapa atmofer para pemuda itu terasa ganjil dan berat.

"_Well_," Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Hidan. Dia maju selangkah lebih depan dari yang lain. "Bagaimana bila kalian bertemu dengan Satana yang namanya sudah kalian cemarkan?"

"Satana? Maksud kalian pembunuh hantu internet tengah malam itu?" ucap Kakuzu yang berdiri tegak, "Mana mungkin mereka ada, kami tidak percaya. Orang-orang mengumbar isu tak penting hanya karena terjadi serentetan pembunuhan aneh selama ini," jawabnya enteng.

"Isu?" tanya Neji bermuka datar.

Mata Gaara menajam, "Makanya kalian memakai nama Satana agar terbebas dari jeratan hukum setelah membunuh Kimimaro dan keluarganya?"

"Apalagi alasannya hanya sepele, merepotkan," desah Shikamaru memutar mata hitamnya bosan.

Kakuzu dan Hidan Tergelak kejut. Membelalakkan mata lebar tidak percaya. Kedelapan orang ini tahu jika mereka pelaku pembunuhan malam itu? SIAALL!

Dengan cepat, Hidan mengeluarkan pistol dari balik kausnya. Lalu mengarahkan moncongnya ke para pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Heh, jadi kalian polisi atau detektif yang datang untuk menangkap kami?" bibirnya menyeringai kaku.

Naruto dkk hanya memandang ulah Hidan dengan datar. Tenang seolah tidak takut tertembak kapan saja.

Kakuzu pun mengambil dua pedang miliknya dari bawah meja samping sofa yang didudukinya tadi. Melepas sarungnya dan bersiap menyerang, "Datang ke kandang singa beramai-ramai begini, tidak akan mengubah apapun lho," matanya menyipit ejek. "Kami ini pembunuh yang sudah pengalaman. Jadi kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian lolos hidup-hidup."

Kurama terkekeh, "Polisi? Detektif? Lucu sekali."

"Maaf bung. Kami bukan salah satunya," tanggap Kiba. "Kami ini lebih ganas dari singa," bibirnya menyeringai.

"—Pembunuh berpengalaman pun tidak bisa menandingi kami."

Kakuzu dan Hidan menaikkan alisnya tanya. Mereka merasakan firasat buruk.

Naruto menyeringai sinis. Mata Shappire-nya menyorot rendah intimidasi,

"—**Kami adalah Satana."**

**DEGH!**

**BRUUAAAKKK!**

Seketika, Kakuzu dan Hidan terlempar ke belakang. Punggung mereka menghantam dinding dengan keras, hingga retak hancur berlubang. Mereka melayang sampai keluar halaman samping rumah, dan mendarat kasar di tanah. Naruto melangkah santai melewati lubang besar tembok itu. Dialah yang membuat tubuh Kakuzu dan Hidan terbang dengan kekuatan anginnya.

Hidan meringis sakit, rasanya tulang punggungnya patah saat itu juga. Apalagi darah merembes dari belakang bahu kirinya yang tergesek kerikil kasar.

"A—apa yang ter—jadi?" lirih Kakuzu yang mencoba bangun serambi menahan nyeri.

"Aku hanya menggerakkan anginku," jawab Naruto menelengkan kepalanya _Innocent_. Tapi, sorot gelap dan kejam terpancar dari kedua manik birunya.

"A—ngin?" nafas Hidan terenggah tidak mengerti.

"Benar, seperti ini," Naruto mengayunkan tangan kanan tannya dari atas ke bawah dengan cepat. Membuat sebuah pisau angin yang kasat mata. Pisau angin itu meluncur lurus ke tanah kosong di samping Hidan. Lalu membuatnya terbelah rapi detik itu juga.

Kakuzu dan Hidan membulatkan mata _shock, _tidak percaya dengan apa yang berusan dilihatnya. APA ITU TADII?

"Kami para Satana memiliki kekuatan di atas manusia biasa," ucap sulung Uchiha yang berjalan keluar disusul para pemuda yang lainnya. "Kekuatan yang mampu membunuh tanpa harus menyentuh," mata hitamnya bersinar dingin mengejek.

"CIH! BRENGSEK!" decak Kakuzu yang berdiri dari jatuhnya dan langsung bersiaga. Mengeratkan genggamannya pada pedang di tangan. Dia bersiap membalas serangan bersama Hidan yang juga bangkit kembali. Hidan akan menarik pelatuk pistolnya sebelum—

"—Percuma."

Tiba-tiba, tanah yang dipijak Kakuzu dan Hidan bergetar hebat. Kemudian, mengeluarkan akar-akar pohon kayu dari dalam tanahnya. Akar-akar itu bergerak secepat kilat, membelit kaki keduanya erat agar tidak bisa bertindak lebih jauh.

"APAA INIII?!" teriak Hidan kepanikkan. Dia berusaha melepaskan kakinya yang dikunci paksa. Namun, cengkraman yang kuat, tidak membuatnya bergeming sedikitpun. Kakuzu pun ikut bergerak gelisah.

"Sungguh 'lalat' yang merepotkan," desah Shikamaru malas yang baru saja menggunakan kekuatan kayunya.

"Benar, kupikir kita bisa bersenang-senang, tapi nyatanya hanya segini," dukung Neji dengan nada dingin di sebelahnya.

"Aku dan Sasuke bahkan tidak perlu turun tangan," kata Gaara datar yang berdiri di sisi Sasuke.

Pemuda raven yang dimaksud, hanya diam mendengus bosan.

"Kalau begitu buat aku saja," ujar Kurama menyeringai senang. Dengan semangat, dia berlari kecil ke depan dua Satana gadungan itu. "Aku akan mengajari mereka dengan apiku."

Mata Kakuzu dan Hidan melotot ngeri, ketika Kurama memunculkan api kecil dari udara kosong di dua jari tangan kanannya.

"Kalian—Mo—monster—" gagap Hidan Ketakutan. Keringat dingin mengucur deras di sisi wajahnya. Pistolnya terlepas dan jatuh ke tanah begitu saja.

Tubuh Kakuzu ikut gemetaran. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya resah untuk memotong akar-akar kayu yang mengikat kuat kakinya. Sama seperti Hidan. Karena ketakutan, dia jadi tidak sabar dan malah melukai kakinya sendiri. Membuat darahnya terciprat ke mana-mana.

"Wah, wah, mereka ketakutan," kekeh si Inuzuka dengan mata coklatnya yang menatap sinis.

"Kalian tidak ikut, Itachi, Naruto?" lirik pemuda merah jabrik itu pada orang yang dimaksud.

"_Pass!"_ jawab Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka tidak tertarik menyiksa mangsa yang lemah dan ketakutan.

"_Alright!"_ Kurama kembali menatap dua pria yang terbelenggu di hadapannya._ "Then, they are mine."_

**BBWWOOOSSHH!**

"GGYYYAAAAAA!"

Kurama menciptakan api besar dari kedua tangannya. Dengan tatapan mata merah dan seringaian keji, dia langsung membakar hidup-hidup tubuh Kakuzu dan Hidan. Jilatan panas bagai lahar, menjalar ke setiap inci kulit kedua pria yang menjerit keras itu. Mereka meronta kesakitan. Merasakan api _crimson_ yang menyala terang, membungkus mereka sepenuhnya. Melahap sedikit demi sedikit, memanggangnya jadi hangus.

Naruto berbalik ke sisi Sasuke yang melihat datar pemandangan tersebut. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia meraih tubuh mungil sang Uchiha bungsu itu dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajah pucat kekasihnya ke dalam dada bidangnya. Naruto mengelus surai ravennya lembut. Seolah mencoba memberikan perasaan yang menenangkan.

Sasuke memejamkan mata Onyx-nya. Menikmati sentuhan hangat telapak tangan Naruto padanya. Uzumaki itu selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan dan dirasakan olehnya. Seperti sekarang ini.

—Karena sekilas, Sasuke teringat akan bayangan masa lalu.

Beberapa lama kemudian, dua tubuh yang termakan api tersebut, ambruk di tempat. Api Kurama padam dengan sendirinya seakan selesai melakukan tugasnya. Menyisakan tubuh mati yang berwarna hitam legam, dengan kulit yang terkelupas, dan wajah yang terkoyak tanpa bisa dikenali lagi. Bau daging gosong yang menyengatkan, timbul memenuhi halaman samping rumah itu. Membuat siapapun serasa ingin muntah.

"Selamat menemui Dewa Kematian di Neraka," salam terakhir diucapkan Kurama.

Kurama membalikkan badan, mendapati Itachi, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurama pada Itachi. Matanya menyorot khawatir ke adik ipar yang tidak bersuara sejak awal masuk ke rumah pelaku.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum simpul dan menggenggam sebelah tangan Kurama. Namun, tersirat kecemasan di kedua iris Onyx-nya.

Neji dan Gaara bergerak mendekati pasangan yang masih berpelukan itu. Mata ungu keperakkan Neji mengamati pemuda raven yang memejamkan matanya, "Dia tertidur," ucapnya setelah merasakan aliran tenang yang melingkupi tubuh Sasuke.

Semuanya –kecuali Naruto, Neji, dan Sasuke tentunya— menghela nafas lega.

"Maaf, sepertinya apiku memberikan dampak bagi Sasu-chan. Dia pasti teringat masa lalu," ungkap Kurama. Sinar matanya agak meredup.

"—Karena akulah yang membakar habis semuanya di malam itu."

"Bukan salahmu, Kurama," sanggah Naruto bersuara menekan, tidak ingin pemuda itu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Benar, justru apimu-lah yang menyelamatkan kami dari 'mereka'," ucap Itachi sambil mengacak rambut merah pacarnya.

"Sasuke juga pasti mengerti," tambah Gaara tersenyum seraya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas.

Diikuti Neji, Shikamaru, dan Kiba yang tersenyum mengerti.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang," ajak Naruto yang mulai menggendong Sasuke _bridal style. _"Sebentar lagi pasti ada orang yang datang karena mendengar keributan ini."

"Ya, kita tinggal menyaksikan berita mereka besok di _headline_ koran pagi dan televisi," lanjut Shikamaru.

Kelima pemuda lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah mantan Satana gadungan itu setelah menghapus jejaknya. Mengendarai mobil masing-masing, untuk kembali ke rumah yang menjadi surga ketenangan para Dewa Kematian.

"_**Mission Complete."**_

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari, di balik dahan pohon yang terdapat di samping rumah itu, ada sepasang mata menatap intens ketiga mobil yang melaju menjauh.

"Menarik sekali..."

=o=o=o=o=o**Chapter Three End**o=o=o=o=o=

.

.

.

Gomen-gomen, sebenarnya aku mau ngelanjutin Coppia, tapi entah mengapa otakku selalu tertuju ke Eager...T.T

Arigato review-nya di semua fic-ku reader-san, aku sangat menghargainya...

Gomen jika _battle_-nya kurang menarik =.=a

REVIEEWWW!


End file.
